Cry Me A River
by MoonliteCrescndo
Summary: In a land where a city is just somewhere to make more money, and financial conquests mean more than sexual ones, a man lived in a world of labtops and stocks. However, his next conquest could change his reality. Can he handle it? S/K
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I am here again!  I'm a writer and inspiration hit!  Don't worry…this is going to turn out much better than the other one.  Yes, yes it shall.  

And…it is supposed to be funny.  Well…I think its funny.  

Thanks to all…

Enjoy…Review…

-MC

*If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would be named "MC" and "MC" would get Sesshomaru.

(After a lot of drama and angst and steamy love scenes "MC" would get him that is…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I never really liked work.  In fact, it slightly bothered me when I got to that immortal age of sixteen and my father decided it was time to start me in the family business.  I mean, I guess it was okay for the first month…okay, more like after the first hour I was ready to hit myself with my silver plated stapler (a starting gift from my dear old father).  But of course, I would never ever hit myself for two reasons: a Kingston never publicly abuses himself (among other things) and it would ruin my face, a face that had recently lured a girl into my bed.

Hey!  I was sixteen, okay?  Lay off.

All guys are a sack of hormones at that age.

Anyways, since I couldn't escape work it turned into an obsession for me.  

Years passed.

The girls didn't mean anything to me anymore.  I no longer wanted to hit myself with my gold plated stapler (a promotion gift from my dear old father).  

The numbers and figures entranced me.  

Instead of whispering seductive words into a woman's ear I shivered at the mention of words like "Nasdaq" and "price ratio."  

My life was centered around one thing and one thing only: business. 

I took my father's company on the dot-com highway and to quote Linus Larabee, "changed a multi-million dollar business into some real money."  

Men were in awe of my cold-hearted business skills and sometimes-ruthless maneuvers.  I had memorized the look people wore the day after I took over their company.  My father died when I was around twenty-five.  It didn't faze me for he had retired from the company a few years before.  

It was my company now.

And what a company it was.

I held stocks in all major businesses around the world—most of which I owned.  You know how it is said the world is owned by but a few large names and labels…Disney, Aol-Time-Warner, etc?  Well, my company was fast on its way to becoming a part of the top rung—the elite of the elite.  

My company's final struggle to the top was banking on the biggest deal I have ever made in my entire life.  It offered so many possibilities beyond even my comprehension and my hands itched to close the deal.  

But there was one catch I wasn't predicting.  Looking back on it now, I can see where everything went askew.  Where everything changed.

Where my life as I knew it disappeared. 

And strangely my whole downfall hinged on one petite woman.

If I only knew…


	2. To Be Frank

I was twenty-seven when the twenty-three year old vixen was dragged into my office like a little child, kicking and screaming.

---------------------------------------------------

"I was doing no such thing!"

"_Honey, _you were a perfect brat and you know it…don't pout.  Do you want me to continue?"

"Humph"

"I'll take that as a yes."

----------------------------------------------------

Like I said, she was kicking and screaming.  To be quite frank—

----------------------------------------------------

"Why do you always say that?  'Be quite frank?'  Who is Frank?  And why does he have a saying?  Was he some honest guy or something? Do you think it originated in 'Poor Richard's Almanac?'  Or what if—"

"_Darling, _please, no more interruptions."

"I was just curious…"

----------------------------------------------------

Well, to be quite _frank, _it hurt my ears.  I tried not to grimace, I really did, but the creature would not stop her infernal yelling.

----------------------------------------------------

"Creature?!!!! Creature?"

"That's it…I'm stopping!"

"No, no, I'll be quiet.  I swear."

---------------------------------------------------

However, I was saved from my grimace as the most important man in my life at the moment revealed himself to be the one dragging the vile…_girl _into my office.  No…he was not my significant other.  I may have given up the pleasures of the flesh—for the time being—but I was still perfectly heterosexual.  

Not that there's anything wrong with that! I just don't…err...swing that way?

-----------------------------------------------------

"I don't think that's politically correct."

"Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------

I didn't really understand why he would bring his only daughter with him to a business meeting and why she was so bent on not going.

----------------------------------------------------

"This coming from the guy who gets aroused when we talk about stocks."

"I just didn't understand, okay?  And I do not!"

"That's not what little Sesshie says."

"Okay, woman, I've had it with you!"

----------------------------------------------------

But I was soon to learn why the girl was so determined to leave the meeting.

Or at least I hoped that was going to be the case.

"Kingston, this is my daughter Kagome."  

I smiled pleasantly at her and offered my hand in a friendly shake.  She scowled at me and completely ignored my hand.  So much for being friendly.

"Ignore my daughter's surly behavior.  She is a little upset at the present predicament."

I raised my eyebrow at the older man who I came to think of as a father.  No, not really, but it sounded better when I was planning to merge with his company anyway.  

"And that would be…?"  I really didn't care, but the man was my most important client.  I had to at least _act _interested.

"Well, you see, there is a bit of a problem with the merger."

He now had my full attention.

"There seems to be a quirk in the deal."  

"A quirk?"  I swear if he was backing out…

"There is a clause that says I cannot give over all its holdings and stocks unless it is to someone that is in my family.  I'm afraid its ironclad.  My father was a bit of an obsessive compulsive…"

"And how does she factor into all this?"

"Well, the clause stipulated family only.  It never said if it had to be family by blood…" and he paused to look at his daughter, "or by marriage."

"I won't do it!  I won't marry a man I don't know or love just for the company!  And I especially won't marry him!"

I was waiting for that.  It didn't hurt in fact it amused me.  Like I wanted to marry her too.  But I couldn't say that in front of the most important man in my life.

"So, you want me to marry your daughter?"  The girl made a disgruntled snort in the background.  I wanted to amplify that sound by a thousand.

"I don't want you to, I _expect _you to.  If you want my company, that is… However, there is one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"You both must be in love.  I don't want to ruin your lives with this marriage because there is no possibility for divorce."

"I see."  I didn't want to understand, damn it!  Things were perfect until little miss. Arrogant fell into my office!

"If you agree to this it means you both have to try to fall in love.  In public you will be seen as fiancés…you will live together and will not have any other relationships besides each other.  If you fall in love, the company is yours, Kingston."

Miss. Pouty was glaring daggers at me.  But it spoke volumes.  She had to agree to whatever I agreed upon.  I resisted the urge to smile evilly.

I wanted, no needed, this company.  And I was going to get this company, love be damned.  I will get the girl to fall for me and it won't matter if I love her back or not.  After we're married and the contract is signed I will set her up in her own house anywhere she wishes…and get back to business as usual.

It was so simple.

"I agree.  I believe that the possibilities are endless in this situation."  I finally truly glanced at the shocked and annoyed girl.  And for the briefest of moments I forgot which one I truly meant for my last comment: the company, or the girl.

She was beautiful.  Scowling face besides I could actually feel some lust for her starting to boil up from my nether regions.  She had a gorgeous body that curved in all the right places and even in her anger she had a seductive grace that was quite distracting.  

Maybe this whole little game would be fun after all.  Which was an amazing thought since I seemed to be lusting after a woman I didn't really want in my life to begin with.  Perhaps practicing celibacy for an extended period of time was finally taking its toll.

"I'm glad you have conceded.  I have another appointment but I will allow you some time to get to know each other and work out all the pressing issues such as housing.  Goodbye darling."  

And after he had kissed her on the cheek, Mr. Carlton left.

His daughter, on the other hand, still stared at me open-mouthed. _So much for seductive, _I thought.

"Do stop hanging your mouth open.  It is most unattractive."

That certainly caught her attention, as I knew it would.  I could read her already.  Like taking candy from a—

"And I am expected to believe that you should know about attractive behavior?"

Ouch.  Acidic wit.  Not my favorite in women.  Well, my favorite in women usually tended to be the more demure, I'll-only-open-my-legs-for-you-Sesshomaru kind. That kind was most appealing…

Ah.  Note to self: definitely get some as soon as possible.

"I believe I know a bit about attractive behavior but I'm sorry, if you are asking for lessons I cannot grant them for I am too busy at the moment.  Can you pass me that pen?"

I regretted asking her that when I found the pen was permanently imbedded into my new mahogany desk, right next to my new platinum nameplate.  I had splurged when I thought I was closing the deal with Carlton.  Obviously I celebrated too soon.

However, the vixen wasn't quite done with me yet.  When she shoved the pen into my desk-permanently-she also expressed the wish to do the same with one of my lower extremities.  I'm not quite sure which one, but she won't be getting an opportunity for me to find out any time soon.

When she finally noticed I wasn't paying any attention to her whatsoever she made a great show of looking more angered and trying to leave my office in a huff. 

 I again suppressed the urge to smirk.  

When she was almost at the door, I spoke.

"Carlton."

She slowly turned and graced me with a look of unveiled disgust.

"You will be staying at my house since it is so inconvenient for me to move.  Ask my secretary for a key and you can begin moving in today.  See you at dinner…_honey._"

She was about to respond in kind when I waved her from my office and returned back to my work.  The sound of the door slamming echoed in my ears all afternoon, but it didn't matter because I was in a strangely jovial mood.

Which, to say the least, didn't happen much.

This was going to be fun.


	3. The Ego, The Id and Carlton

This was not fun.

I expected to arrive at my home to have dinner ready, per usual, and Carlton sitting at the table waiting for me.

What I got was dinner—but no Carlton.

In fact, my secretary, when pressed for details, told me no woman with the name of Carlton asked for a key to my house.

The way she had said it made me wonder how many other women not by the name of Carlton had asked for a key to my house.

Worth finding out.  But that was an entirely different matter to be stored in the back of my mind for later.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Why would you WANT to remember that piece of information?"

"_Dear, _I'm finding it hard to tell this honestly with you breathing down my neck every ten seconds."

"I was good for a long time, thank you."

"Thank god…"

"What was that?"

---------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, I said I would see Carlton at dinner and Nasdaq be damned if I was going to be proved wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You shivered."

"Shut up."

----------------------------------------------------------

So I left home again driving at a fast pace to the Carlton mansion.  Where I found no Carlton.  But I did find an overly helpful maid that not only directed me to Carlton's house but also bestowed upon me the great honor of throwing away her phone number while driving back down the long drive from the Carlton home.

Note to self: find suitable woman to fuck.  They CANNOT be maids, secretaries, anyone in my office in general, hostesses, waitresses, hairdressers, interns, and for good measure…botanists, tobacconists or cheerleaders.  

Damn women.

Give me stocks any day.  More predictable. 

So, that was when I found myself ringing the doorbell of a one K. Carlton that was displayed brightly in some green color on her mailbox.  

She opened the door a little more rumpled than she was that morning.  Carlton was clad in a white tank top, sweats and an overly large sweater/jacket thing that lay open and went past her knees.  She looked kinda cute…in a someone-needs-to-take-care-of-me kind of way.

Before she could respond and slam the door in my face I pushed open her door and brushed by her petite form in the doorway.  

"Why aren't you packed?"  I asked while closing the door.

In fact, that wasn't true.  Boxes were strewn everywhere with little labels such as "kitchen" and "bedroom" that hinted at their contents.  It seemed she had just moved into this house recently.  

"I am packed, can't you see?"  She muttered.

"Did you just move in?"

"No, I just like keeping everything in boxes."  

There was the acidic sarcasm again.

"I was being serious."

"So was I."

I paused.  It slightly annoyed me that I couldn't get a straight answer out of her.  She apparently took the hint from my silence.

"I just finished grad school and I wanted to strike out on my own."

"What was your major?"

I wasn't interested, honestly.  I had to start a conversation somewhere.  Just keep in mind I really, really wanted her father's company.  

"Marine biology."

I almost snorted.

Almost.

"Not out to make the big bucks, are we?"

"I've never had a problem with money before and if I marry you then it will never matter, right?"

That brought the situation a little closer to home.  It was clear that she was about to make some sort of proposition.

"I know you really want to merge with my father."

"How did you guess?"

"Kingston.  Shut up a minute and listen to me.  I will give you the company."

I was vaguely peeved, but I got over it quickly.

"Whats the catch?  You know you'll have to marry me to do this."

"Yes.  But I also know you aren't planning on falling in love with me."

This got my attention.  Perhaps I underestimated her.

"And I don't plan to fall in love with you.  So…you can have the company as long as I have the freedom to do as I choose."

"Meaning…?"  I didn't like that glint in her eye.

"If I ever find love, I can have an affair.  You could do the same if you wish."

It took me about two seconds to consider it.

"No."

"Why ever not?  I am offering you all you want and more."

"Once we are married we belong to each other.  No one else can have what is mine."

"Damn it, I was being reasonable, Kingston.  Can't you just consider it?"

"No, I will not consider it."

"Please…"

It suddenly clicked.  I felt incredibly stupid for a moment before my ego took over and crushed that thought.  

Me, stupid?  Never.

I also felt something akin to jealously but the good ol' id took care of that.

Me, jealous? Never.

"Who is he?"

"W-what?"

"Who are you in love with?"

"No one!  I am just keeping my options open!"

"And these options cannot even believe that you might actually fall in love with me?"

And then she laughed.  I would never think something so maniacal could come from something so petite.  Her raven-black hair swayed as she guffawed.

I didn't thin the notion as that funny.

"Look at yourself," she said after the laughter subsided.  "You have been cooped up in your office since you were twelve being fed a constant diet of financial reports and stock options.  Your assistant, it is widely known, considers the New York Stock exchange his home.  You haven't dated for years even though it is also widely known you are the "sexiest" (she inserted her own air quotes) and most eligible bachelor on this side of the universe.  You ruthlessly drag companies through the dirt until they succumbed to your take over.  When questioned about your clothes you are known to answer, 'what, this old thing?  Armani is getting too cheap these days.'  All you've done your whole entire life is work and you expect me to believe in the possibility that I will fall in love with you?"

"Sixteen."

"What?"

"I've been 'cooped up' (I used my own air quotes) in my office since I was sixteen, not twelve."

"Oh."

I tried not to smile about the Armani comment.  Which reminds me…

Note to self:  Buy new loafers, these are scratched.  

But other than that, for some reason her little speech annoyed me.  Perhaps it was because all of it was true.  But there was still a lot she didn't know.  Like, the reason why I hadn't dated for a long time was due to that fact that I was married—for about nine months until the girl had delivered her baby and filed for divorce.  I didn't love her, but it was the only way I could convince her to keep the child.  I didn't want an abortion with my flesh and blood, thank you.  So when we divorced she got a nice settlement check and I got Rin.  But I wasn't about to tell Carlton about that.  I was young…about twenty then.  Rin was seven now and off at boarding school for a bit.  With her here I couldn't focus on the company like it was necessary.  Carlton would meet her soon enough for after I heard of this arrangement I had asked to have Rin brought home.  If Rin was to have a new mother she needed to approve of her first.

Our whole little conversation had taken more time than I thought it had.

"Umm…I was about to make some pasta if you wanted to stay…"

Well, at least she was trying a little more now.  I should share more of my life with her more often.  Even though I didn't _want _to.  

"Sure.  I said I was going to see you at dinner after all…"

She slightly smiled and once again the sheer beauty this little spitfire possessed took me aback.  I sat back at the kitchen table admiring and watching her work.  She had told me not to interfere, even though I assured her I knew how to cook.

To say the least she worked magic in the kitchen.  And her movements were some sort of interesting foreplay.  I found myself becoming aroused as she blew a tuft of her hair out of her face or when she would stick out her tongue a bit when concentrating on the amount of tomato paste to put in the sauce.  

There was a faintly awkward moment when she leaned over me to place her delicious creation on the placemat before me and I unconsciously breathed in her sweet aroma.  When she turned to look at me we were but a hairs breadth away from touching lips and at that instant I wasn't sure what I was hungrier for—the mouth-watering food or the mouth-watering temptress.

But she saved me the decision when she moved quickly away and began eating herself.  

As I was leaving her house that night—with the promise of her moving in the next day—I couldn't help feeling excited for the time to come and our now inevitable sexual joining.

I wanted her and even she couldn't stop me now.

Hey…she is suitable.  She is a marine biologist.  


	4. Happy Travelings

Surgeon general's warning: Do not read this fic if you are pregnant, under any medications or will possibly laugh too hard that you will turn blue.  And to be completely safe, no pygmies should read it either.  Thank you.

Also, as touched upon this is not in any way related to the song by Justin Timberlake.  It will become more apparent later in the story, but I just like the saying "cry me a river."  I think it fits in with these characters.

And yes, perhaps they are a little OOC, but this AU and…I have decided to bring out Sesshomaru's more arrogant and pretentious side then simply stoic.  He has those qualities, they are just more pronounced in this fic.  I mean, Sess doing comedy?  I don't think so…so it has to be a little OOC…

Thanks for reviewing….Please continue!

Ja!

-MC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn marine biologists!  They should be on my unsuitable list too!

------------------------------------

"I resent that comment."

"Well, you deserve it after what you put me through."

"No, _darling, _I believe it is my turn to speak."

--------------------------------------

Well, I, to put it bluntly, did not want to be in this situation.  Kingston was a grade A ass (yes he would be fine meat if he wasn't so spoiled)…

--------------------------------------

"You aren't going to say anything?"

"I don't need to sink to your level."

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ARRRRRGGGGGGGG!"

---------------------------------------

Anyways, I found myself hauling my belongings away from the house that I had picked out and paid for from my internship job (and a little help from my trust fund, okay?) 

So, being packed and with nothing else to do I was ushered into the limo sent for me from Kingston…undoubtedly making sure I would actually be arriving this time.

When I did actually get there I was not amazed to find the mansion completely empty and I set to work.  I had boxes to unpack.

My rooms, however, were extraordinary.  Since Kingston was a bit more well of than what I was used to… (a bit! A BIT! The man was disgustingly rich)

--------------------------------------

"Now this I shall comment on.  Disgustingly? Rich?  They should not be allowed in the same sentence."

"Yeah, just like 'sexy' and 'Kingston'."

"Touché."

----------------------------------------

But back to the point.  I had my own kitchen and basically the rooms resembled a well-sized house than guest rooms.  However there was a door off to the side of the main bedchamber and for the life of me I could not get it open.

Note to self: Find blowtorch.  Or hacksaw.  Either will do.

I had my evil moments.

Too bad those moments seemed all that Kingston had seen.  I mean, to the public we were fiancés and we didn't even act as friends.  He acted annoyingly superior and seemed quite aware of his domineering sexual prowess.  At his office he donned glasses and had his long white-silver hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

When he had come to  see me last night, however, his hair was released from its confines and his glasses were absent.

He had stormed into my house with cat-like agility and his muscles rippled underneath his Ralph Lauren jacket set.

--------------------------------------

"You shivered."

"That was a good jacket set."

--------------------------------------

I wonder if he dresses himself.

And I wonder if perhaps he could be gay.

--------------------------------------

"You thought I was gay?  Were the not so subtle hints that I wanted you-badly –not getting into your thick skull?"

"Not at that moment.  But they were sure as hell getting through later!"

--------------------------------------

But then I _remembered _the heated glare he gave me during a particularly awkward moment and I thought he was going to kiss me.

I could still feel his breath on my neck.

Okay, definitely not of the rainbow persuasion.

But the man was aggravating!  He was so used to getting what he wanted that I couldn't simply comply.  I didn't want to be that woman who waited for him to come home and then fawned over him and then give herself to him endlessly during the night.

I wanted love.

I wanted love back.

Not necessarily Kingston, but…I would at least try it because…what is the worse that could happen?

Okay…I could become the woman who I would kill not to become and be stuck in a lifeless and loveless marriage that will fail miserably right when he grows tired of my body. 

And what a sorry body it is.

Note to self: Eat everything possible.  Perhaps he will give up this venture if his "fiancé" is overly large.

I am Kagome Carlton!  I will not back down from a fight!

Note to self: Damn I remembered something.  Curse my fast metabolism!

And the outcome of this fight was essential as my lifelong happiness hung in the balance. 

It was easy to predict what he expected from me.  He expected me primped and already sitting at the dinner table when he came home.  It was what any simpering, half-crazed woman would do.

So, I delightfully skipped dinner at Mr. Tidy Puss's house and found myself at a table at some local burger joint about to scarf down a delicious creation chock full of enough calories and fatty acids to kill a grown horse on contact.  

Ah, the joys of food.

I was about to take my first bite when a very angry white haired, golden-eyed man came stomping to my table.  

His look was classic.

His eyes and demeanor radiated his anger in waves.  Hr obviously expected me to be a bit more submissive after last night.

Oh.  How had I given off that impression?

With our eyes locked I raised the sumptuous burger to my waiting lips and took a large bite.

And yes, I enjoyed it.

"Why did you do that?"  He was practically steaming now.  Evidently he was used to people treating him very carefully.

"Just to piss you off."

"That's what I thought."  And he grabbed my by the wrist and dragged me outside, burger and all.

"What about the—"

"Forget it.  I own this whole block."

Oh.  No wonder he knew where I was.  Nice choice, Kagome.

I was pushed unceremoniously in the car and he sped off abruptly.  The ride back was conducted in silence. The burger lay forgotten in my hand until we got out and he quickly snatched it from my clutches.

"My favorite…" he murmured as he somehow made eating the two-pound hamburger in about five bites oddly sensuous.

Stupid man.  I could probably strip naked and dance the mambo and not even a seventeen-year-old sack of testosterone would be aroused.

Okay, well, that was a lie.  Because I am sure that Ruth Bader Ginsberg could strip and do the mambo naked and that would probably turn a seventeen-year-old male on.

Thank god I am part of the fairer sex.

But that left me in the wrath of a most unwanted and pernicious suitor.

Unbearable man.

Who had left me outside during my side thought!  When I finally retreated to the house he was eating his soup like a perfect gentleman.  He smiled comfortingly at me, which was entirely disconcerting and quite freaky since I knew he didn't mean it.

Kingston.

That man was a conundrum.  And as I sat down to eat I wondered if it really was worth the risk to solve the puzzle that is Sesshomaru Kingston.

"Did you settle in alright?"

He was clearly trying his best to forget about the earlier dinner stint.  Which looked extremely hard.  I imagined him being quite put out for the disruption of his schedule and his normal habits being interrupted for a mere woman.

How…inconvenient.

-------------------------------------

"Damn straight."

"All I gotta say is…you agreed!"

-------------------------------------

"Yes. I settled in fine."

"The rooms are sufficient."  It wasn't a question but I still felt compelled to answer.

"Quite."

I sipped my soup.  

"Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you."  He quirked an eyebrow at me suspiciously to show me I had his attention.

"There is a door in my bedroom I can't open, do you think you could perhaps give me the key?"

I don't know if I was imagining things, but did I just see a slight smile?  But I quickly dismissed the thought as ludicrous.

"Yes.  I shall give you a key when we have finished dinner."

The rest of the night continued in silence and I got a little bored.  Okay, I got really bored.  I enjoyed quiet time as much as the next five-year-old, but honestly.  This man seemed to revel in it.

So, I went in search of something to do.  And I quickly found what I wanted: a library.

Now, I know it was just more silence but at least I was doing something instead of sitting there feeling sorry for myself.  

I was just settling into my book when Kingston walked in.

Did that infernal man have some tracking device for me?

He seemed slightly surprised to see me there as well and I was suddenly taken aback at the thought that perhaps I was invading his person sanctuary.  

I got up to leave for my rooms when he placed a rough yet agile hand on my shoulder.

"Your key."  Now I really saw him smile this time as he placed the large gold object into my waiting hand.

As I left I heard him call out…

"Happy travelings."

I can still hear his chuckling ringing in my ears.


	5. Keeping Score

Hey there.  Thanks for the reviews.  Please more!  

(How can I actually resort to asking for reviews in this manner…?)

As for other Inuyasha characters being in here…who can tell yet.  There is definitely one other in this fic already, but as for even more than that…I'll see where the characters take me.  

Oh, by the way.  As to the marine biologist barb…it is _certainly_ what you think it is.  You know who you are.  And if anyone else who knows me connects some private jokes in the story-beware- it isn't an accident.

Have fun and review.

-MC

---------------------------------------------

And that was enough of that.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey! I wasn't done!"

"Yes you are."

"And who says?"

"I do.  And don't respond before I punish you with my special brand of punishment."

"I'm quiet!"

"Heh heh heh…(BWWAHAHHAHAHAHA)!"

-----------------------------------------------

So I found myself trying not to rush into my rooms immediately after the minx left.  I was a little upset about the whole hamburger incident but it was all forgotten when Carlton mentioned the mysterious locked door in her bedchambers.

Ah. My plan is working extraordinarily.

Note to self: Buy a platinum plated stapler for self when this venture is through.  You'll deserve it. 

Well, I read into the night anyway.  It was a thoroughly engaging book about a man running from the CIA.  I believe the title was something like…_Adrenaline. _ Fabulous tale.  At about one I slipped into bed and I expected it was only a matter of time before Miss. Haughty was curious enough to open the door.

I was betting on ten minutes tops.  And about after seven minutes and eighteen seconds (I was counting in my head) a door creaked open and Carlton herself appeared on the other side.  

She was scantily clad in a practically sheer night garment but the moonlight showed that underneath she wore boxers.

This woman…

---------------------------------------

"You got it wrong.  I believe it was a semi-sheer top with boxers.  You make it sound like it was one completely disgusting outfit.  Which it wasn't."

"Oh, I agree.  Definitely wasn't disgusting…"

---------------------------------------

Anyways, she was in my room and looking sinful.  But I had to hold back my laugh as her eyes; finished surveying the rest of the room had landed on me.

That was my cue.

"Carlton…what are you doing here?"

She seemed rooted on the spot.

Her, speechless?  No witty comeback?  

A delicious sight to see.

But unfortunately it didn't last long.

She was almost…pleasant when silent.

"I don't understand the meaning of this."  Her eyes were darting towards the room behind her.

Can't have that, can we?

I got out of bed and slowly approached her and closed the door.  

Much better.

Note to self:  Find her wardrobe and slowly infect it with Gucci lingerie.

What a good idea.

----------------------------------------

"That's where they came from!  I was wondering…"

"…"

"And yes I noticed that all of my old lingerie was burned.  Bastard…Stop smiling!"

-----------------------------------------

"So, what are you doing here?"

She truly started squirming when I brought my hand to her cheek and stroked the soft skin until a telltale blush was produced on her face before my eyes.

I very much enjoyed the effect I had on her.

"I…I just went through the door—key…I…you…"

It was so amusing to see her squirm with a touch.  Too bad it had to end.

"What key?" And as I thought it would her practically dreamy eyes ignited in a glorious anger at the injustice I was doing her.

"I believe I would remember giving you a keep to my chambers."

God she was easy to rile up.  Her hands were clenched at her side and for a moment I thought she was going to hit me when she immediately became calm.  I did not like the fact that I couldn't read her eyes anymore.

"Oh Sesshomaru," she whispered huskily while trailing a finger across my lips gently, "I cannot fool you.  I have to admit that I have been wanting you for some time," she turned her eyes back to me and out of nowhere cupped me though my pants. "Badly," she murmured.  

Let's just say I rose to the occasion.

Carlton then grabbed my neck and brought my head down to hers where she instantly grasped my bottom lip with hers and began suckling.

And then she moved her sucking and nipping to my ear where she whispered delightful things in my ear.  

I knew I would get her eventually.  It was all a matter of time…and know-how.  Ah…but the way she had said my name—it rolled off her tongue like fine wine.

I groaned when her tongue traced my lip and she simultaneously squeezed my package.  

"Gotcha," she whispered against my lips.

It took a moment to register for I had unconsciously tried to capture her own soft rose petal lips with my own when she removed her body from my person.

Giving an extra sway to her hips Carlton left my room and I heard her lock the door on her side.

I was right when I _delightfully _labeled her a vixen.

No woman had ever made me putty in her hands.  No woman had reduced me to a quivering mass of sperm screaming to be released.

But as I laid back in bed despite the need to relieve myself I couldn't help smiling at the fact that she was bringing the fight into territory I excelled at.

I wasn't one to brag, but I was called a "sex god" on numerous occasions.

Note to self: Nice try at humility.  No one was convinced.  Improve acting skills.

Two can play this game.  And I would play it ruthlessly…

However, Carlton had other plans.

At breakfast I summoned my annoyingly faithful servant Jaken to tell me if Miss. Tease had eaten yet.  He replied in the negative.  Just then the subject of our discussion decided to join me.

"Sorry I slept in," she said through yawns, "I just had such a comforting and restful sleep last night. What about you?"

I resisted the urge to growl.  I had been up since she left me last night.  But she didn't need to know that.

"I slept pleasantly as usual."

"Did you now?  That would explain the bags under your eyes."

I almost got up and checked if her accusations were true.

Almost.

I'm not that narcissistic, okay?

----------------------------------------------

"Yeah right, you know you were checking your reflection in the glass cabinet above my head."

"Woman, I was doing no such thing!"

"Yeah, my ass."

"Humph…what ass?"

"You did not just—"

----------------------------------------------

"Really Carlton, 'you are so comical you should perform in the town square.'"

I was about to take a bite of my toast when her next comment made it fall forgotten from my hands.

"'Emma'?"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

"Did you just quote 'Emma'?"

There was no way out if it now.

"Yes I did, is there a problem, Carlton?"

"No, no.  It is just so unusual for a man such as yourself to freely quote a noted Victorian romance comedy written by Jane Austen."

"I dabbled in Jane Austen books."

"Dabbled?"

"Okay, I read a few of her books…"

"Few?"

"Damn it, Carlton, I read them to Rin!"

Again, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK.  

What was it with this woman that made me want to tell her my whole life story?  Which was quite…short.  To say the least.  

However, I was snapped back to attention by the quiet nature of her voice.  

"Is Rin…your girlfriend?"

"For heaven sakes no!"

I barely grasped the somewhat relieved expression that washed over her face for the briefest of moments.  What did that mean?

"Rin is my daughter."

"Oh."

I waited for the next obvious question.

"Where is she?"

"Rin is currently at boarding school.  But she will be home in about a week to meet you and spend some time here with me."

"Oh."

"Go ahead.  Ask them all."

She was going to find out sooner or later.  And I would rather her hear it from me than second hand from some person who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Where is the mother?  Were you married before?  How old is Rin?  And why are you reading her Jane Austen books?"

I sighed and rubbed a temple.

"I don't know where the mother is, yes we were married, Rin is seven and I want her exposed to classic literature at a young age."

I raised my eyes to search her amazingly bright green orbs.  She took my subtle hint to drop the subject and began to eat her own breakfast.

I wasn't much in the mood for putting my plan into action but it had to be done.

She couldn't go unpunished for what she put me through last night.

"I am coming back here for lunch today and I expect you to join me."

Either my tone left no room for arguments (which I doubted with her) or my recent bearing of my soul affected her more than I thought (most likely the case) for she nodded and left the table surprisingly silent.

Allow her the morning to mull over all this new information.

Work wasn't as glorious as I thought it would be.  My usual safe haven from my home life wasn't distracting me from the thoughts of her.  Carlton.  Kagome?  No, Carlton.

Lunch was slow in coming that day.  When I did get home I was surprised to see Carlton already sitting at the table.  Was she learning, perhaps?

"Come, lunch shall be in the gardens today."

I led her by the arm out to my preplanned spot and set her down on the ground placed on a convenient blanket.

I suppressed a chuckle at her obvious discomfort.  If she only knew…

The chef had prepared tea sandwiches at my request and as Carlton was about to reach for one I stopped her hand.

"Allow me."

I took a sandwich and scooted closer to her and delicately pressed it to her lips.  She eyed me warily over the sandwich but finally opened her mouth and began to eat when she met my impassive eyes.

I continued to feed her.

However, she became truly disconcerted when a bit of cucumber and cream cheese was left on the corner of her mouth…and I slowly leaned in and licked it off.  Her eyes grew wider when I dragged my tongue across her lips and I was rewarded with her moan and her eyelids dropping.

Lunch was forgotten.

'Gotcha back' my mind screamed at me to whisper to her, but nothing came out as I cupped her cheek and brought my lips to hers in a soft and stimulating kiss.  My eyelids closed when she wrapped her arms tentatively around my neck, tangling her small fingers into my hair.  

My kiss then became demanding as I pressed more of my body against her and I parted her sweet lips to taste her for the first time.  

I couldn't stop myself to tease her back.  Her taste was like a stimulant and I had to have more.

I groaned as she began to unbutton my shirt, her fingers brushing my chest in minute contact sending shivers throughout my body.

Carlton finally got the offending shirt from my body and she broke the kiss to plant her wet mouth repeatedly down my neck as her hands roved my bare chest.

"Kagome…" I breathed out as she took one of my nipples into her mouth.  Her not, clammy, yet soft hand was almost inside my pants when I felt her smile against my skin.

"Nice try."

No, not again!

"I especially liked the part when you said my name…"

She got up and readjusted her clothing. 

She couldn't just—

"But I need you!"

That didn't go exactly as I planned but I was desperate.  It was taking all my control to not force her back down on the blanket.

Kagome smiled wolfishly at my disheveled form and me.  Lust radiated from her eyes and I only now realized the huskiness of her voice.

"Cry me a river, Kingston."

And with that she walked away, albeit looking slightly worse for wear and uncomfortable.

But in my current state I shouldn't be talking.

She was going to get it tonight.  She'll be sore for a month and won't be able to walk for a week.  Ah, this would be fun.

But right now I had to go back to work and manage to calm myself down in the process.  

Score: Carlton—3 million

            My ego—negative 750


	6. The Seven Year Drought Ended?

Hey ya'll.  Sorry it took so long.  I have just been really busy to update.  Ah, the life of someone like me.  sigh  

Anyways, here is the new update…it is short but expect the next one up soon…Sess is perhaps starting his transformation?  Or will Kagome just change to the withering lover he wants her to be?  Or does he _really_ want that after all?  Stay tuned to find out.

Laugh and review.  Both are necessary…seriously.

Thanks,

-MC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blast!

The woman had to be some sort of…_alien_ for her to just walk away from sex!  With ME, for goodness sake!

I went back to the office totally and utterly confused.

This feeling was new to me.

I called my doctor and told him the symptoms.

1. feelings of inadequacy

2. pains in my chest not due to heart disease

3. listlessness

4. tendency to dwell on one subject…

5. AND increased sexual urges

The doctor curtly told me the feeling was called "rejection."

I wondered where I had contracted this horrible disease?

How could she arouse feelings and desires in me I had never possessed before?

I definitely needed a quick fuck.

But with mounting horror I realized that the only way to cure these feelings was with her-Carlton- the only woman who had tricked me, twice.

DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

This woman was so aggravating.  I needed to cure my little sexual obsession and move on.

Why do men only seem to want the woman they can't have?

I absolutely hated being reduced to a penis.  I had always prided myself on my dedication to work and my way of life.

And then this woman flounces into my life and all I can think about is not only pleasuring myself but also giving her a night that she will never forget.  

Temptress.

What was this spell she had cast?

After about an hour of pondering…

--------------------------------

"You ponder?"

"Yes I do.  Are you familiar with it?"

"Hey, don't get snippy with me because stocks don't do it for you anymore."

"You're so funny."

--------------------------------

After about an hour of _pondering_ I finally was able to get some real work done.

This _woman_ was proving to be more of a distraction than Rin.

At last I was able to go home.  Yes, I owned the damn company but I still had as much work as the next office assistant.  Perhaps even more…

Note to self:  Find out what these "office assistants" really do in our office.

Upon arriving home I received word that Miss. Thang decided to take dinner in her rooms.

I suppose this was her subtle hint to back off.

But guess what?  I didn't catch it.

Since this was my house I did own a key to every room.

Note to self: Establish a system for your keys and separate the ones in use.  DO NOT leave this task to when you are horny and desperate so you can barely concentrate on what you are doing.

I finally found the correct key and was able to control myself long enough to open her burdensome door.

Note to self: Why do we need doors?  What is the possible pro for these cumbersome objects?  Ask Jaken to find out later.

I closed the door with a slam accidentally and turned to meet her dashing green orbs from across the room.  She looked startled sitting on the couch clad in a white linen robe.  

For a moment we just started at each other.

No witty remarks.  No death glares.  No insults.  It was just she and I.  It didn't matter who we were for that one instant.

I crossed over and kneeled in front of her by the couch.  My chest was pressed against her firmly closed thighs and I drew a shaky breath as my hand trailed down her cheek.  Our gazes were still focused on each other, as our limbs seemed to move on their own accord.  I brought my other hand to finger the other cheek as she turned to kiss my palm.

There were no jokes or tempting in her eyes.  I couldn't sense the need to tease.  And as she slowly opened her legs to allow me to kneel between them and wrap my arms around her waist I totally lost it.

One hand under her chin brought her mouth towards my own aching lips as the other hand pulled her body to the edge of the couch.  

At long last I could feel her pliant lips beneath my own and our kiss began.  Her soft yet yearning lips responded to my own like some beautiful dance.  I deepened the kiss as my tongue gently pushed into her waiting mouth and I drank her once more.

But unlike this afternoon she did not push me away.  I drew another shaky breath and sighed at the pure, raw sensuality I felt at that one contact.

I began to kiss her neck and tenderly nipped at the delicate skin there.  My hands hesitantly moved to push open her robe and present her skin to me.  She made no move to protest my actions and encouraged me by moaning.  

I brushed back the sides of her robes and nuzzled her neck and collarbone.  I tried not to gasp at the beauty of her body open for me to see.  It was perfectly displayed before me framed by her white linen robe.

Her breasts called to me and I drew my attention to kissing and nipping her ample bosom.

Again she moaned and then started to undress me as well, discarding my shirt quickly and bringing her hands onto my skin, leaving little burning sensations in their wake.

The couch was swiftly becoming an inappropriate place for us to continue and I wrapped her legs around my waist.  With one hand on her backside and another on the back of her neck I carried her to the bed while frantically kissing her exquisite mouth. 

Shrugging the robe from her shoulders before I laid her upon the bed Carlton resembled a sinful goddess.  Or perhaps a fallen angel.

Her raven locks surrounded her face and her sparkling green eyes shone with intensity.  I hastily abandoned my pants and undergarments.

"You're shaking."  It was the first thing she had said anything since we started.

"Yes," I agreed.  I couldn't tell why I was shaking though.  Anticipation or pure ecstasy?  It was a close call.

I covered her lips with my own and tested her readiness with my fingers.  

She was so tight and warm.

Carlton continued to moan and I couldn't hold myself back any longer and began pushing myself into her waiting body.

But I met a barrier.  I was so shocked I pulled out completely.

Bugger bugger bugger!  She is a fuckin virgin?  SHIT!

Her green eyes were doing it again.  Reflecting the shadows on the walls and my own surprised expression gracing my face.

"Whats wrong?" she murmured.

"You're…you're…you never?"  I sputtered out,  

She nodded.  

It was just like Corso in 'The Club Dumas.'  I went down.

"Like the Titanic.  Straight to the bottom, no half measures.  The orchestra playing on the deck, women and children first.  Heroic attacks meeting the immovable barrier of the Scottish fusiliers.  The infantry on the attack glimpsing only the slightest chance of victory.  Improvised incursions by the light infantry, in the vain hope of taking the enemy by surprise.  Skirmishes of hussars and heavy charges by cuirassiers.  But all attempts met with the same results—Wellington was messing around in a remote Belgian village while his pipers were playing the march of the Scots Greys in Corso's face." (263-264)

I was a goner, foiled by her innocence.  My completely flaccid state was noticed as I collapsed on top of her.

Fuck.

I wanted her, all right.  But a virgin?  I hadn't betted on that.

I hurriedly gave her a swift kiss and pulled on my pants.  

I needed to think about this.  I left her room by our connecting door and flopped down on my bed. 

Shit.

And it hadn't helped that I sank faster than the Pequod.  

Why did that happen?

I was all ready to go and then I found out…I found out I would be her first.

Her first man.

It brought chills to my body now.

But it just didn't make any sense!

Why was I so attentive to her?  I was so gentle even though it was all I've been thinking about since lunch.

Was it simply because I wanted to seduce her…or did I do it because I could possibly be feeling things for her?

FUCK!

Shitshitshitshitshit.  I usually refrained from cussing due to Rin but this situation called for it.

Could I care for Carlton?

The bitch with the burger and the blazoning attitude?

No. No.  It had to just be lust.  And I would get over her being a virgin bit.

I hope.

She probably hates me for leaving her in a right state of discomfort and frustration.

Why did I have to develop a conscience just when I was going to break my seven-year sabbatical from sex? 

I didn't want to confuse or hurt Rin by bringing unknown woman into our house and pleasuring myself for all those years.  And sex on someone else's territory left you vulnerable.  And I was never vulnerable.  

And I didn't really have time because of the demands of my company and Rin.

Then came the question of why Kagome had affected me so?  Why now?  Why her?

It wasn't because I couldn't have her.  She displayed to me tonight that she was more than willing.

And her body, though alluring, wasn't anything any other woman didn't possess.  

Was it her uppity attitude towards me?  Her complete and utter disregard bordering on disrespect sometimes?

Shit.

I had a headache from everything.  I had got home wanting a good fuck and I got so much more.

And then I felt myself go hard at thinking down that road.

Perfect.

Women have no fuckin idea what we go through because of them.

Fuck Kagome!

Screw her!

I groaned.  That was so not the right wording at the moment.  


	7. Bountiful Beatles Besmirched

Hello all.  I am slightly disappointed with the review count, but really, I am doing this story for myself.

Really, I am.  So if I just get bored with it…I could stop.  Really, I could.  

(Sigh…I'm such a review whore)

Well, other than those lovely little idiosyncrasies of MY life the story is going along famously and I am truly thankful to everyone who reviewed.  As for the comments of SOME reviewers…(*cough cough* Suppistenshi *cough cough* TsukiNoHikari *cough cough*) I would like to say that NOTHING that they say is indeed true other than the fact that they enjoy my story.  Seriously.  They need help.

Oh, and…the reviews ARE great…I am just in a good mood cuz I got a hot date tonight!  Woo-hoo!

So…enjoy.  Enjoy!  

And review!

-MC

-------------------------------------------------------

Bloody hell.

That was what the after affects of that night felt like.

My idea of "fuck Kagome" wasn't working as well as I planned.  

Which that mantra brought its own problems.  When had I begun to think of Carlton as Kagome?

But it wasn't me I was really worried about.  For the past three days Kagome had been either ignoring me or chewing me out for something.  I felt like we were already married.  Except that I kind of actually cared about how she was feeling.

------------------------------------

"You cared?  How sweet…"

"Just a little."

"Uh-huh.  Sure.  Whatever you say."

-------------------------------------

She had also taken to leaving the house while I was at work and not returning until some ungodly hour.  I knew because I couldn't fall asleep until I heard her door click shut.  

I was granted some respite for Rin was to arrive today.  At least someone who loves me will perhaps cheer me up.

Rin always had that effect on people.  She made you smile even if you had the worst day of your life.  

And these symptoms of "rejection" had gotten worse since that night.  Whenever I saw Kagome my heart lurched painfully in my chest and I truly wanted to apologize until she would walk out of the room or bait me into an argument over certain issues.  She found my sore spots: abortion, biotechnology and John Locke's "Second Treatise on Civil Government."

How the latter came about I don't really remember but her eyes were alight with some kind of fiery fury at the topic.  Kagome, to say the least, was a democrat.  

We had already debated all three until I wanted to scream.  However, I did not.  A Kingston never showed his true emotions in public (among other things).

Note to self:  Stop quoting your dear old father lest you become him.  Oh.  The horror.

At about two Jaken had gone to pick Rin up from the airport and I took off early to meet her at home.  Surprisingly, Kagome had joined me.  Was she excited to meet Rin?

-------------------------------

"I love Rin-chan!"

"Yes, well, so does everyone else."

"I don't think so!"

"Who does not love Rin?"

"Have you _met_ Jaken?"

"Right."

--------------------------------

Kagome was sitting on the couch in the main sitting room of the mansion and I stood, glancing out the window but not really seeing anything.  I was trying to figure out how to broach a conversation with her.

"Where does Rin go to school?"

Well, I guess that was easy.

"Rin goes to school in Japan."

"What that far?"

Ah.  Now a lesson in Kingston family traditions.

"I went there when I was a child and I wanted to pass on the tradition.  I turned out alright so I felt it a suitable school for Rin."

Nice going, Sess.  She obviously doesn't think you turned out okay.  And I am starting to agree with her what with my behavior lately.  Honestly man, you're a twenty-seven year old grown up.  You can handle some little twenty three year old woman!

But she didn't comment as I expected she would.  I was about to have another go when Jaken opened the door and Rin stumbled in behind him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"  Rin ran to me and hugged my leg spiritedly.  I kneeled and hugged her back.

"I missed you Sesshomaru-sama!  I had fun though!  Why did I come home early?  Why did Jaken say I was going to go to school here for a while?  Why didn't you come pick me up from the airport?  Why aren't you at work?  Why are you still in your tie?  Why are—oh…who is the pretty lady?"

I barely suppressed a laugh.  I delicately kissed her nose and hugged her again.  Yes, I believe this was what I needed.  I had the damndest urge to listen to the Beatles.

All you need is love, right?

----------------------------------

"Did you really just say that?"

"Uh.  No?"

"I heard you!"

"You must be severely mistaken."

-----------------------------------

Kagome looked like she felt a little awkward sitting on the couch in her rigid fashion.  The moment Rin had entered her previously cold eyes brightened into that sparkling and entrancing green that was truly beautiful.  Her orbs danced with a fire somewhat akin to lust—but it was some other emotion I wasn't familiar with.

But when I had hugged Rin and kissed her little nose Kagome's eyes darkened again.  The luster was gone and the look left a dull ache in my heart.  What was wrong now?

"Rin, this is Kagome Carlton.  She will be staying with us for a while."  

Rin cheerfully bounded over to Kagome and respectfully bowed to her.  She did just get back from Japan after all.

"Hi Kagome-san.  Nice to meet you."

She held out her little hand and Kagome lifelessly took it into her own.

"Hi Rin.  You can just call me Kagome, okay?"

"Okay, Kagome-chan!"  Kagome smiled but it did not reach her eyes.  She then got up from the couch.

"Rin, I have some things to do but it was very nice meeting you."

"Can you come play with Rin later?"

"Of course."

And with that she left.  Rin immediately faced me.

"Why is Kagome-chan sad?"

"I don't know, Rin."

"Well, you should go help her, Sesshomaru-sama.  You always know how to make me feel better."

Out of the mouths of babes, they say.

"Alright Rin.  Go unpack and meet me for dinner."

And she too left to go unpack after another hug and a kiss to my cheek.

Now for Kagome.

I walked the long way to her rooms trying to figure out what to say.  Nothing came to me as I neared her door.  I knocked.  A muffled sound came through the door and she opened it.

"Thank you Jaken I—"

Her tearstained face was apparent now.  She stood in complete shock and started and me.  I quietly and softly put a hand on her arm and she visibly flinched but did not pull away.  I invited myself into her rooms and closed the door.

"What is wrong?"  For some reason unbeknownst to myself I truly wanted to know the answer.

"There was…ummm…something my father didn't tell you about the merger."

Why would this make her cry?

She sighed and continued.  "There is a time limit.  Family is stipulated but not marriage or blood.  But it does say that if it is by marriage then said heir must be wed by their twenty-fourth birthday for spouse to receive the company.  If heir is not wed then future spouse cannot have access to the company at any time.  Only their children."

That was nice and more difficult and all but I really wanted to know why she was crying.

"What is wrong with you?"  I asked again.

"I told you!  My twenty-fourth birthday is in two weeks and everything is wrong.  You don't want me or love me and I will have to deal with this company I don't want for the rest of my life!  I hate offices.  I want to be outdoors and doing something I love!  Not stuck behind a stupid desk and doing something I abhor!"

Tears really began to fall now.  I pulled her into my embrace and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  I lead her to the couch as she buried her head into the crook of my neck and continued to cry.  With one hand around her waist I pulled Kagome onto my lap much like I did when I was comforting Rin and began to stroke her hair.  When I placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead she slowly brought her eyes level with mine.

"What are you doing?"

I wanted to ask the same question myself. When I told Rin I would comfort Kagome I didn't really expect to be in the strangely relaxing position I was now in.  I just wanted to be near her.  

I guess it really began when I found out she was a virgin.  I botched that but it also showed me, peculiarly, a non-sexual side to Kagome.  Our fiery debates displayed a bright woman who knew and understood information.  And the fact that she was still a virgin in the first place meant she believed in love and was waiting for it.

For it was ludicrous to believe she had never had a boyfriend before.  Not with the moves she knows.

"I…I care for you?"

"You care for me?"

"I think I might love you."

Woah!  Rewind!  Take a step back and pause!  Did I just say that out loud?  It only came to me just now and I had to ho and blurt the first inkling out to her.

Her reaction was hardly kosher.  She immediately got up and stood over my sitting form.  

"I don't consider this funny."

"Neither do I."

Who would ever joke about that?  Well…my half brother would…but lets just say that is an entirely different story.

"I don't believe you are capable of love."

"Do you know or care that little about me to actually believe that?"

"Little!  I do only know a little about you!  You never tell me anything!  You keep it guarded behind your emotionless mask!"

"So you do care for me?"

"Sesshomaru, lets put it this way.  How can I love you when I don't know if you love me for me or if you love me because of the company."

Ouch.  That hurt.  I got up to leave.

"But…thanks for…uh…listening to me and everything."

I left without a response.  I needed to mull over this new thought.  Was my overly Kingston-trained mind telling me I love her because I subconsciously wanted the company?

----------------------------------

Things a Kingston Cannot Do 

_1. __Show emotions publicly_

2. _Abuse self publicly_

3. _Disrespect elders_

4. _Disobey_

5. _Take home an animal of any kind_

6. _Have a child out of wedlock_

7. _Incur debt_

8. _Joke_

9. _Marry a blonde_

10. _Be drunk_

11. _Develop intimate bonds with anyone_

12. _Be a comedian, horse trainer or any menial service job.  And for good measure, botanists, tobacconists or cheerleaders._

13. _Be the President of the United States_

14. _Do any sort of illegal activity unless it has to do with the company_

Things a Kingston Must Do 

_1. __Exceed expectations_

2. _Work hard_

3. _Be successful_

4. _Be rich_

5. _Create an heir_

---------------------------------------------

I ended up in my home office with a cup of brandy.  It swirled around in my glass as I took another sip.  

Note to self:  Never recollect rules and regulations when drunk.  They suddenly seem funny and absurd.

I wasn't really drunk.  But I wanted to be.  I hadn't been drunk in years.  Since college.  And it had only happened once.  

I was at some upper-class party that my father had forbidden me to go to and I wanted to get back at him for it.  But I soon learned that breaking that particular rule only hurt myself in the long run.

I remember telling anyone who would listen about what it took to be a Kingston.  Luckily everyone else was as intoxicated as I was.  I slept with a girl and nine months later I was married and had a daughter named Rin.  Two months after that I was a divorcee and still had Rin.

I don't think my father ever stopped lecturing me about the stupidity of that night.

Like I didn't know.

Now I was drinking because of her.  Not "pissed off" drinking, but more "I'm brooding" drinking.  

I sighed.

I don't like lying.  I especially don't like lying to myself.  So I guess that was why I was able to accept that I loved this insane girl on some level.  And that somewhere along the line of this week with her my company had taken a back seat to her.

But she made it clear she did not feel remotely the same way.

This whole heart wrenching pain stuff was so new to me.  I am not used to showing or expressing my feelings at all.

I needed to visit Rin.

Rin was just going to bed when I came to tuck her in.  She giggled and hugged me as I kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to continue reading where we left off?"

"Yes!" She said enthusiastically and I brought out 'Emma' and began reading.  I made sure to add voices to my characters as usual and Rin was properly disgusted with my Mr. and Mrs. Elton.  I continued and could feel the heart wrenching lessen some.

This is exactly what I needed.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

I was about to talk to Rin again before I stopped at her door.  I heard voices inside.  I didn't want to intrude but it seemed like a delightful rendition of 'Emma' was being read.  I opened the door a crack and smiled at the sight:  Sesshomaru animatedly speaking in a posh British accent as the ever-formidable Mrs. Elton.  

I couldn't help but lean on the door jam and listen in.  And as Rin began to drift off to sleep I decided that it was probably time for me to go.  But I didn't miss the look of pure love and devotion Sesshomaru held on his face when he thought no one was looking.

He truly did love Rin.

And he said he loved me.

Was he really capable of love?


	8. Old Couples, Taquerias and Smiles

Ah.  Thank you all.

Anyways…as for a question about why Kagome acted the way she did with Rin.  What I was trying to put across was that she likes Rin…her eyes lit up with love (i.e. the emotion Sess isn't familiar with by name) and because Rin is totally cute.  She broke because Sess was being so loving towards her and Kagome realized he was her last chance to take the company away from her and he didn't do any of those things to her!  She thought he had no emotions and so she thought he could perhaps like her but her overly active feminine mind tells her that obviously he doesn't like her because he isn't doing to cute things he does to Rin (i.e. hug her…pay attention to her) to her.  Does that make any sense whatsoever? 

But the main point is that Kagome LIKES Rin…it is just that her image of Sesshomaru as a cold, heartless man shattered when he was with his daughter.  So…she became saddened that he would never marry her for love (because he doesn't treat Kagome that way) and therefore she would be stuck with a company she hates for the rest of her life.  And the reason why she couldn't stay with Rin was because she didn't want Rin to see her sadness.  She wanted Rin to know her happy side.  

But Rin is too smart-ne?

Okay.  I hope that clears a few things up.  

Review and have fun!

-MC

And this is dedicated to the elderly Asian couple I see all the time.  I want that so bad.  

Oh.  And my local taqueria too.  Yummy!

And sorry it has been so long, but things have been a bit off.  So…I as I "threatened" last time, though, there never was a chance at me NOT finishing this story sometime in the near future.  So, don't worry.  You'll get your fix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the park feeding the stray goose during my lunch break.  I usually ate in the cafeteria in the office but more and more lately I had been trying to do anything to get myself out of my desk.  I had come out here a few times and always at the same time an elderly Asian couple would walk by going to the local pool around the corner.

They were beautiful.

Not physically, age had brought the telltale white hair, saggy middles and bowlegged ness.  They had lines on their faces that told a sad, hard story of their life.

But no matter what, no matter if the woman was pushing or sitting in her wheelchair, they spared a smile for me.

For me.

I first simply nodded acknowledging.  But then I gave into the urge to smile.  It felt glorious.  By the time it took me to reciprocate the smile the first time, however, the couple had left.  But the next day I greeted them with that same enthusiasm I saw dancing in their timeless eyes.

Lazily I walked back to my office and as I passed by the pool I gave into another urge to glance through the fence.  The elderly couple was fixing the buoys on the lane line.  They were trying to grasp some control over their rapidly ending life.  Which, inevitably, the tide of life (or some annoying child) would destroy the bit of ordered chaos they achieved in their messy lives.

But they had each other.  They had that love that you could be at opposite ends of the room with someone and just know when to look up and catch your loved one's eyes.  

And then you would smile.

A smile that spoke volumes but only each other would understand.  A smile that spoke of candlelight nights, roaring fires, stupid arguments and little daily idiosyncrasies of life that would pass and slowly fade away.  

Hands in my pockets and shoulders shrugged, I scuffed my new loafers on the pavement.  I usually was a very thoughtful and philosophical person but lately the things I pondered were unusual.

That elderly couple—I coveted that.  I wanted that insane passion yes—but when our looks withered I wanted it to fade into something more lasting, special, everlasting.

I was about to open the large glass door to the lobby of my office when someone called my name.

"Sesshomaru."  Not Kingston or mister or sir for that matter…just…

"Sesshomaru." 

 I turned wondering who I was that familiar with.

Kagome sat in a little convertible.  She waved and smiled at me.

"Hey!"

I walked over to her car.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"No, I am just surprised, that's all."

"Well, that was the point."

I lifted an eyebrow.

"To surprise you!  Hop in, lets go do something."

"But work…I have to—"

"Forget it.  Take the rest of the afternoon off for once."

Why the hell not?  I opened the car door and got in.  Kagome drove off and I went with her—without a second glance back at my pristine glass doors.

We were speeding down the freeway and my reflection shone in Kagome's black sunglasses.  Both our hair was whipping around our faces but it didn't bother me as much as it usually did.  We were listening to some woman and Kagome sang along.  She was singing loud and unabashedly bad but just watching her have fun with me in the car was amazing.  I was honored to be able to experience this side of her.

When she caught me staring she simply laughed and playfully pushed my arm.

"Come on!  Sing with me!  Its not too hard to catch the chorus."

I liked the song, but I wasn't about to sing with her.  A Kingston never abuses oneself publicly.  And this would abuse my ego.

"Come on!" she pleaded again.

 I gave her a stony glance through my hair and she leaned over and whispered in my ear while her lips brushed against the lobe.  I didn't understand how it was all possible because she was able to drive perfectly fine but it didn't register as she said,

"I'll make it worth your time."

Damn woman.  Now all I wanted to do was to pull this damn car over and _really_ make it worth my time but then I remembered what happened last time and I calmed.

Fine.  But _quietly. _

"'Cause I wanted to fly,"

"Louder!"

  
"So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free!"

I yelled extraordinarily loud just for her benefit.

We continued as the song repeated the chorus a couple times and then ended.

Kagome was laughing.  A delightfully lyrical laugh that crinkled her eyes behind her sunglasses and scrunched up her nose.  She was strangely attractive at that moment.  I felt like grabbing her and laughing forever with her.

I felt…free.  There just wasn't a better word for it.

We pulled up at some beach.  It was about three so there was a slight breeze to stave the heat.  

"Here.  Loosen up."  And she released my tie and slipped it over my head.  Next she brought her attention to my jacket and once it was off it was carelessly tossed in the back seat.  Finally, and with much concentration and her little tongue sticking out a bit, she rolled up my sleeves.  

Kagome stepped back to admire her work and frowned.  

-----------------------------------

"Admire?"

"What can I say?  I'm a work of art."

"No more ego boosting for you!"

-----------------------------------

"Just one more thing," and she blushed when she unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on my dress shirt.  

"Much better."

I was slightly out of breath at her attention.  She was too cute for words.  No one had been comfortable enough with me to dress me.  And I hadn't been comfortable enough with someone to let them.

She was scampering away.  I followed, walking at a leisurely pace and enjoying the scenery (and admittedly, Kagome).  

But Kagome was not to be ignored.  

"Come on, old man.  Catch me!"

Old man!  OLD MAN!  I may be many things but I am certainly not old.  

-------------------------------------

"You act seventy, admit it."

"I do no such thing."

"…"

"Fine!  I have senior citizen tendencies."

"Tendencies?  Sess, you cut out coupons you don't use.  You always do the crossword and word jumble.  Admit it, 'isyss'!"

"Cutting coupons relaxes me.  It is somehow wonderful to think about saving so much money.  But then it doesn't really matter for me…the crossword is challenging and the word jumble amuses me.  And I am NOT rising to your bait about that word, 'cielbime.'"

"My point exactly, people."

------------------------------------

I chased her all afternoon, periodically we took breaks to check out the tide pools and I was introduced to the Kagome that absolutely loved what she did.  

And she knew her stuff.

Finally, at about 6:30 I had her trapped against a rock.  I charged and picked her up over my shoulder and jogged back to the blanket she brought—the whole time her arms and legs flaying madly.

I loved it.

I gently deposited her on the blanket and hovered over her.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru, the ruler of the Western Lands of the Internet Superhighway and Price Ratios claim this territory in the name of myself."

She giggled.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, this territory is not worthy.  Go claim that blonde territory over there."

Lord Sesshomaru, my longtime alter ego glanced at the unsatisfactory territory.

"No.  This territory will suffice."  Lord Sesshomaru sniffed.

"And not to mention it would be good for farmin', dontcha know."

"WHAT? Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?"  She managed to say between giggles.

"Lord Sesshomaru had some urgent business to attend to and I am Minnesoda Sesshomaru, you betcha."

We were both laughing then and I collapsed next to her on the blanket.  

"Where did you learn to do all those voices?"  Kagome asked after her laughter died down.

"I do voices for Rin when I read her stories at night.  You are the first person other than her to be privy to them.  So I hope you enjoyed the performance."

"Very much so."

Ah.  Rin.  Wow…

"It's late, maybe we should head back.  Rin might get worried."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously for a second and then she answered.

"Just call her and tell her you're out with me.  She'll understand."

I eyed her warily before taking out my cell phone and dialing Rin.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hi Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin, I'm out with Kagome, but if you want me to come home…"

"No!  Stay with Kagome!"

That was easy…

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Hai, have fun!  Can I talk to Kagome?"  She giggled and the phone was passed to Kagome.

I couldn't hear the whole conversation but Kagome's end was filled with "uh-huhs" and "hmms" so I figured Rin was talkative tonight.

Funny, she hadn't wanted to talk to me much at all.

Slightly disgruntled I heard the phone click and Kagome gave me back the phone.

A little too easy.  What were those two up to?

I turned back to Kagome who was trying but failing to suppress a smile.  

"What did Rin say to you staying with me?"

"She said she didn't mind but I'm sure you already knew that.  Especially since you two seem such close friends."

"What would give you that idea?"  She smiled coyly.  "Come on, let's get something to eat."

She then took my hand and we gathered our things and headed off in the car.  Kagome said she knew a good local taqueria a couple blocks from the beach since she goes here sometimes to tide pool.

How convenient.  I think I've been set up.  

Funny, but I found that at the moment I forgot to care.  

She ordered in Spanish [Quiero uno burrito especial, por favor] and I didn't even attempt it [Quier…quer…can I have what she ordered?]  After our orders arrived and Kagome had finally finished laughing at my obvious language barrier blunders the expression on her face grew serious.  

"Can I ask you a question, Sesshomaru?"

I nodded, missing her grave tone for a minute.

This damn burrito was delicious.

Note to self: Check if this taqueria has stock to buy.  If not, perhaps just buy Mexico.  It's high time someone with sense took it over and helped the people.  No more CEO's of Coca-Cola for them.

WHAT?

I just like a burrito, for goodness sakes.  It doesn't give me the responsibility to just go out and save a country.

I really am starting to loose my touch.  

Kagome was looking at me expectantly.  She had a bit of salsa on her lip and I reflexively wiped it off.  She started to blush ferociously and I had no doubt as to where her thoughts were headed.  She was just lucky we weren't in public or I might have had to use my tongue.  

------------------------------------

"Had to?"

"Yes."

"Life or death situation?"

"Exactly."

"Said the blind man."

"To his deaf dog."

"Who barked at the deaf man."

"Who said—"

"Stop!"

"Rin?" "Rin?"

"You two act worse than kids!"

"Its time for bed, isn't it?"

"Waaaaaay past time."

"I'm standing right here, you know!"

------------------------------------

"Umm.  Why does Rin call you Sesshomaru-sama and not 'Daddy' or something?"

Ah.  I was in too good of a mood for a talk about Kingston ethics.  But she asked.

"Well, because I addressed my father as such.  It fosters a professional relationship instead of a familial one.  A Kingston never creates intimate bonds with anyone."

"Oh."

"But I was a fuck-up since birth.  I was one of the lesser Kingstons because I broke those rules.  But in the end the rules broke me."

"…you really love her, don't you?"

For a moment I thought it was the voice inside my head speaking about Kagome.  I've never spoke against my father and how his rules affected me.  But her eyes waited for an answer.

Rin.

"Yes I do.  And that cannot be forgiven."

There was a pause.

"You aren't your father, you know."

I'm not?  I thought I was an upgraded version just waiting for a male heir to ram the Kingston ideals down his throat for another generation.  

"Yes I am."

And I got up and walked to the car.  Kagome took the hint and left as well, handing me the keys as she approached.

Good.  I felt like being in control anyway.  However, currently I know my handle on things is slowly giving way to something not entirely to my disliking.  

But she didn't have any right to assume—

What am I talking about?  She had every right to assume.  I said I loved her and she was more open with me now.  If I wanted to make this relationship-whatever kind of relationship it was-work, then I had to let down all my barriers.  Even the ones surrounded by a high tech security system.

For when I waited at the counter at the restaurant and Kagome found us a seat there was this moment.  

She was speaking in Spanish to a woman nearby, someone she probably knew since she was a regular.  I was watching futbol on television with Miguel, a short man with a penchant for swearing.

For there was this moment I glanced at Kagome and she looked up at me with those beautiful, starry green eyes and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------

_You Set Me Free  
Michelle Branch  
(The Spirit Room)  
  
Can't you see?  
There's a feeling  
That's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one  
That leaves me  
Completely breathless  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this  
You can't deny  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words  
Just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time  
There's just  
No hiding, fighting  
You make me restless  
  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath  
So I could see, yeah  
And you set me free _

-----------------------------------------------

If you didn't catch it…I will give a preview of the next chapter to whoever can tell me what word 'cielbime' is.  

And the other was 'sissy'…for all those confused out there…wink

-MC


	9. Bonus Points

Hello.  I have a new story out called "In Sess We Trust" which no one has reviewed.  I think its good…it gets better later…but I am trying to flesh it out more and make it into longer chapters for everyone knows I usually write short ones.  So…we'll see how that goes.

Enjoy the update.

Review please!  
  


-MC

-------------------------------------------

We stood outside the door of the house and just kind of stared at each other.  It was that awkward moment in dates when the guy was wondering if she would put out on the first night and the girl was wondering if she should.  

I almost, almost invited the damn woman in for coffee.

Almost.

When I remembered she lived with me and felt incredibly stupid as I fumbled for my keys.  I walked her to her door, which was another stupid move because her door was virtually two feet away from mine.

I was scoring bonus points tonight.

Note to self: Don't ever keep score with this woman again.  You won't have any ego left to get up in the morning if you do.

---------------------------------------

"I know, ten minutes later, but you felt stupid?"

"Well, uh…"

"Yes?"

"It was a figure of speech."

"Is that what they are calling it these days?"

--------------------------------------

I wanted to kiss her but I wasn't really sure if I should.  If she responded like the previous time than we would inevitably find ourselves in the position we were in a couple of nights ago and I don't know if I could bring myself to do it this time.  I mean, I hope I could, but since things were going so well I didn't want to mess everything up with my…problems.

-------------------------------------

"Admit it.  You need viagra."

"Oh—you have crossed the line.   NEVER insult a man's virility.  Especially since…"

"Especially since what?"

"Especially since you know about my virility…don't you now?"

"Annnnnnndddd?"

"You know what."

"He he he…ummm…I take it back…?"

"That's a good girl."

-----------------------------------

But it didn't seem like I had a choice in the matter.  Kagome was leaning up to kiss me and I got so lost in her beautiful, dazzling green depths that it took me about three seconds to hear what she was saying.

"Sir…sir?"

That was weird.

"Kagome, why do you sound like Jaken?"

But Kagome was blushing madly all the while slowly inching behind my back out of view.

"Excuse me sir, but I have some information you asked me to research?"

"Which was…?"

What had I asked him to research?  Dear god, I hope it wasn't anything unpleasant or embarrassing.  What a way to ruin the mood.  Humph.

"Office assistants, sir.  Office assistants at your company are typically used for—"

Don't want to have that running about.  No one else needs to know what they are used for.  Which all they are used for is office assistance, I'm sure.  Riiiiiiight.

"Ah, Jaken.  Why don't you put that information in my office…"

That!  That stray thought interrupted my kiss?  The kiss that I didn't want…right?  Yeah, right.

Note to self:  STOP asking Jaken to do things needlessly.  Even though it is entirely amusing to send him on worthless errands, and to just simply annoy the paid help, Jaken did serve your father.  He deserves a bit of re—

My father.

I am like my father.  I work where he worked, I live in the same house, I get my hair cut at the same barbershop and I even still live by those damn rules.  Even though it doesn't stop me from breaking them time-to-time.  My father would have loved this arranged marriage.  This little perfect business arrangement.  Did he even believe in love?

I know I didn't—until Kagome that is.

Kagome.

She was still behind me.  I turned to her and stroked her cheek gently.  It pleased me greatly that she wanted to be protected by me.  

Or, perhaps since I was the only thing large enough to ensconce her entire being that was why she hid behind me.  Or perhaps it was because she wanted me to handle Jaken…or perhaps she was embarrassed at being caught…or perhaps…

I need to shut up.  This woman…

"Goodnight…Koishi."

And I left her looking puzzled.  I don't really know why I did it—why I added 'beloved' to my long lists of names to call her.  Wife, perhaps being the one that I couldn't utter out loud.  But I did it and it felt right.  It would have felt even more right if I was saying it after we had made love and she was about to fall asleep in my arms.

I am just so disgustingly romantic.  

Note to self: Discover if the Gucci lingerie really is totally infected into her wardrobe.  Perhaps a little number such as that would enlighten my…enthusiasm.

Even though I was tired I found myself strolling around the gardens.  Her birthday was in three days.  If I wanted to company I needed to wed her before the three days were over. 

The company.

The reason my home contained a sleeping raven-haired vixen at this very moment.  It was strange to think that a little less than two weeks ago this woman just barged into my happy life.  But I laughed at that.  If I were truly honest with myself I would admit that I wasn't happy before.  Yes, I had Rin and she made me happier than most parents can say they are.  I love her so much that I would give my life for her, a feeling I am not quite sure what to name or categorize as but happy for it all the same.  And I had my career, my life's work.  But that seemed to pale in comparison.  Kagome needed to fill a spot in my heart that could not be filled with a child or a calling…I needed the love such as the old couple.  Being with Kagome somehow made me free…free, open and not restricted to this mold my father set for me so vigorously since birth.

Hmmm.

I suddenly felt the urge to be around her and I almost ran back to the house and opened the conjoining door in our rooms.  Kagome was asleep.  She looked so innocent when she slept and I swiftly made my way over to her bed and pulled back the covers and climbed in.  After spooning her body to mine I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

Just the way I like it.

*---------------------------------------------------------*

The sun pierced my eyes and I didn't feel like getting up.  I was so comfortable and warm that any thoughts of moving out of bed were completely absurd.  I turned over on my other side and the arms around my waist tightened.

Wait a minute.

Something did not register.

Arms?

Warm body?

My eyes shot open and I was met with deep golden orbs.

Why don't I remember this?

"Ohayou Koishii."

Obviously Sesshomaru reverted to Japanese in the morning.  

"Hi…how did you…?  Did we…?"

"No, we did nothing.  I wanted to be near you.  Do you mind?"

Mind? Mind!  Sure, I don't mind that a gorgeously sexy man is holding me intimately in my bed and calling me god knows what in Japanese!  And on top of it the man said he loves me!  Me, for goodness sake!  Even worse is I don't even know if I am wearing a nice nightgown or something.  I look like complete shit in the morning!  And he thinks—

He nuzzling my neck and alternately kissing and nipping my ear distracted me.  Apparently he had given up on waiting for me to answer.  When I started to moan a bit and shift my neck more into his kisses I heard him chuckle lightly.

"I love you, Koishii."

He said it again!  And it didn't help he was so cute in the morning—his hair like a shroud around him and being slightly disheveled.  He resembled a sleepy puppy in the morning and it gave him such an endearing air that it made me like him even more than I had before.  Perhaps even—no, that would never happen, right?  

I liked this side of him better than the pressed, prim and pretentious Sesshomaru.  But he can't just get into my bed and claim he loves me! 

It was horrendous!

Uncalled for!

So I slapped him.  I slapped Sesshomaru Kingston.  In my bed.  Confessing his love to me.

I'm a lunatic.

Check me into the funny farm, the nut house, the crazy hut—whatever.  I am certifiably insane.

I didn't like the look of hurt in his amber eyes so I kissed his glorious lips.   They were just asking for it, really.

--------------------------------------

"My lips were 'asking' to be kissed?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, darling_, _what are my lips saying now?"

"They are saying 'I am a complete ass.'"

"I would never say that about you!"

"Grrrrrrrr!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------

I wanted to punish him for being so god damn sexy and wonderful but it wasn't working out as I planned.  The kiss soon deepened into more and I found my tongue battling with his.  

Forget everything I said before.  Forget my promises to myself that I never wanted to marry him.  He has opened up to me.  He is putting himself out there for me.  Me.  I wanted to be with him for him now, not for the company.  I didn't want to marry him simply because he was a last resort.  Now he was my first and only resort.  

This time I became needy as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and brought my lips to suckle on his nipples.  I licked down to his navel and I kissed his stomach as I undid his belt buckle and pants.  

I guess he just jumped into bed with me right after I fell asleep.  The sneaky bastard.

At last he was naked before me and I took in the sight.  Sesshomaru was leaning against the pillows, his hair fanned out and he was completely aroused.  He was breathing shakily again but he seemed that he wanted me in control.  The hands that were around my waist were gliding up my thighs and lifting up my nightgown as I straddled him though.  When I was naked I brought my lips to his again in a slow, marauding kiss.

"Are you sure?"

His hands were sliding up and down my thighs and I wanted him badly even though there was barely any foreplay.  

"Yes," I breathed out and he turned so I was positioned underneath him and he kissed me so gently and lovingly I almost cried at the act.

"This is going to hurt a bit, Koishii."

And like before he brought his arousal to my waiting opening and slowly pushed himself inside.  He didn't stop this time, though.  He drove into me until he was in to the hilt and he had ripped through my virginity. 

I was completely and utterly his.

"Don't…don't move."  I desperately urged him as I wrapped my legs around his waist.  "Just don't move."

The pain and unwelcome stretching to accommodate his overly large self soon faded into a welcome heat that I yearned for him to love within me, though.  I rolled my hips as he kissed me again and he started to thrust himself over and over into my welcoming body.

The pleasure was so foreign and I could hardly contain it.  I felt so wonderful doing this strange and new dance that I screamed his name as I orgasmed.  And after that he came as well, burning my insides with his hot liquid.  

Sesshomaru collapsed on me and I caught my breath before he pulled out and lay next to me.  

"I love you."  He said as he kissed my forehead.  "Marry me?"

I was almost off to sleep when he asked.

He wanted to marry me?  

Right.

My birthday was in two days.  But was marrying him so bad?  It would make my father happy.  And I hadn't forgotten my words before.  Yes, it would make me happy.

"Yes, I will."

"You won't regret this," he whispered as he kissed me again.  I melted into that kiss and at that moment I felt like I truly did love him.

We got up later and ate some breakfast with Rin.  It was a giggly affair and we teased each other.  I was surrounded by love.  In this large mansion I felt surrounded and engulfed in love.

I was complete.  I didn't care if he wanted the company anymore.  I wanted him and that was what mattered.  After lunch Sesshomaru said he had to go take care of some things at the office.  As he was at the door I ran to him and hugged him.  I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"I…I love you."

He smiled at me and picked me up and spinned me around.

"Oh, Koishii, you've made me so happy.  Don't worry, I'll be back soon."  He kissed my nose much like he did Rin and left.

I dazedly played with Rin in the gardens.  We were currently making daisy chains and laughing merrily about a little joke Rin had played on a boy at school.  

I sighed.

I lost my virginity, got a fiancé and told him I loved him.  I never thought it would go in that order, but I was happy.

Jaken came into the gardens with a beautiful woman I'd never seen before.  Rin immediately dropped the flowers and ran to her.

"Kagura-sama, Kagura-sama!"

The woman absently tapped the girl's head and strode over to me.  She eyed me over.  

"And who are you?"

She acted like she owned the whole damn mansion.  

"Kagome Carlton…and who are you?"

"Kagura…Sesshomaru's wife."

Oh.  That's how it was.  The cold that gripped my heart spread all over my body.  I suddenly felt very sick.  I walked away quickly and found Jaken.  After curtly asking him to send my things back to my house I went and got my keys.

The bed was still rumpled from when we had made love.  I dumbly wondered what he was taking care of.

I hated leaving like some wounded animal but that is exactly what I felt like.  I was completely wounded and hurt and I needed to my mother.  Or anyone who could comfort me.  I felt like some whore.  How did we not know he wasn't still married?  How did my father allow this to happen?  I was probably some joke in bed and Sesshomaru was probably off getting a real woman now.  But it just didn't seem like him…

Why did I have to love him?

I stepped out into the hall and made my way to the wooden double doors.  I looked back into the mansion that became my whole world in such a small matter of time just as the occupants came to mean so much to me.

Rin, who was such an enchanting and courageous girl.  I loved her smile and her outgoing attitude.  We had become great friends after we conspired to take Sesshomaru out of work and she hadn't given me a moments rest since.  But I didn't mind.  

Jaken, who made me laugh with his regal air and proper ways.  Even though Sesshomaru annoyed him to the fullest extent he continued to stay.  And Sesshomaru did respect him…in an interesting and familiar manner.

And Sesshomaru, the man that I had come to love.  The man that I lost my virginity to.  The man to whom I gave everything and anything and he took it away from me.  In an instant.  I don't know if she was really his wife, but no matter.  Why stay and fight over him?  

But my heart wanted to stay. And stay it did.  Housed in the warmth and light of the Kingston mansion I left my heart.  And all my love.

The door sounded with a resounding thud behind me with its finality. 


	10. Stage Presence

Hey, thank you for the reviews.  They are awesome.  And as for Kagura…come on.  Honestly people.  I don't want to end the story yet, and I had to have a little drama.  It just makes it more exciting.

Okay, my only note:  Read and review "In Sess We Trust."  It's a little different from my normal mode of writing, but it works.

Read and enjoy!

Thanks,

JA-

-MC

Oh…and Sess is major OOC in this…but I think its funny because he is being OOC for a reason…why are you still reading this?  Gosh…just read, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

After than night I know it had to be done.  She had consented and I would get the company.

She loved me.

The cold part of my heart, the part rapidly loosing territory in the vastness that was my heart, laughed cruelly.  

My plan succeeded.

I held onto that.  Even though my newfound conscience told me to let it go, let go of the final vestiges of my sordid past self, I could do it.  I held onto that part of me with a vice-like grip.  I held onto it even as I walked into a jewelry store and started to search for a ring, unconsciously weighing Kagome into my selection process.  

I finally settled on a very plain but elegant platinum band with a single insected twenty-four karat diamond in the middle.  Beautiful, in a subtle and unobtrusive way, like Kagome herself.  A beauty that could surpass all time and space and for a fleeting moment—even life itself.  I left for the office while they would immediately engrave an inscription into the rings inside band itself.  The glass doors swung closed and I felt the welcoming burst of air conditioning.  A respite from the California heat for I had walked from the jewelry store.

From the looks of it, the plans for the merger were going along smoothly and it seemed that Carlton was pretty confident in his daughter's feminine charms.

For which he was dead on.

I spent an hour preparing all the paperwork needed for the contract and then strolled back to the jewelry store.  On my way I glanced into the fenced pool.  The old couple wasn't there.  That was my first thought.  I continued on my way through the park, stopping once in a while to feed the stray geese with some crumbs I brought from the office.  Some bread, whatever was left that I could appease their greedy and dependent nature.  Geese kind of reminded me of the people that depended on this merger, eating crumbs out of my company's hands…depending on anything that we could supply.  This merger would toss them a few scraps, but that would be all.  But like these geese they would willingly take anything they could get.  

I sighed.

And then came trudging wearily from across the park was the old man—alone.  He seemed older now, somehow the beauty and charm he once possessed was gone, as gone as his apparently absent partner.  It was amazing to see the changes in the man.  He seemed lifeless, almost a shell of his former self.

And then it hit me.  He was a shell.  His love was gone.  She must have passed on to that great beyond we all aspire to in our life.  Perhaps not aspire, but we get there all the same.

As the man passed me, I smiled at him.  First he looked as if I had startled him from a memory.  And then it seemed as if he didn't recognize me.  And then from the dredges of his former self, the man brought forth a feeble smile.  A smile lacking gusto and meaning and feeling.  It was an appeasing smile, somehow left hollow without the companionship of another secret smile.  For the secret smile disappeared with his loved one.  The old man had no one to smile secretly with and speak a now forgotten secret language.  

As I made my way back to my car after picking up the ring I imagined the old man's future.  I imagined him alone and without someone to walk to the pool with, no one to laugh with and no one to eat dinner with or, as the day drew to a close, bring his weary bones to rest with.

I came back to the house slowly.  I wanted to see Kagome and Rin.  I wanted to take my family into my arms and make memories with them that would last as long as the old man's.  I wanted to live my life to the fullest and experience everything I was meant to fell when given the right to be human.  I finally wanted to breath.  I wanted to be free.  I wanted to just be alive.

It's funny that it took this man's tragedy to spur on my belief and wishes to live.  It's funny that his life could affect me so, even in the small time that we have interacted.  I wanted to kiss him for making me realize exactly what I wanted—finally.  God, finally.  Finally…

As Jaken let me in he also informed me of Kagome's hasty departure.  She, she was gone?  She left me? And suddenly, with very little or no warning I had become that old man.

Blast!  Enough of this sentimental shit!

The woman had crept into my soul and made permanent residence and amazingly I didn't mind.  In fact, the now empty feeling that clutched my heart was desperately calling her back to room eternally in the deepest annals of my soul.

Rin produced the reason for Kagome's unannounced departure as I collapsed on the couch in the sitting room.

Kagura.

No doubt she had found out about my engagement and decided to check the woman out.  Because, to the world's eyes, Kagome and I were already fiancés at the start.  But to be completely honest and to risk possible hatred…I hadn't been completely truthful with Kagome when I said I didn't know where the mother had been.  

-------------------------------------

"I knew it!  I knew it! Let me at him!"

"Heh heh heh…now you understand the handcuffs, my darling."

"Bastard.  I just thought you had a kinky side!"

"Well, now that you mention it…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"…"

-------------------------------------

In all humble (I know) and stupid honestly I knew exactly where Kagura was during the whole affair.  No!  I never lie.  I really don't.  But it unconsciously came out back then and I seriously hadn't given it another thought until this moment.  I mean, I wanted Rin to have some sort of mother figure and Kagura was the best candidate.  She was the real mother and all.  But truthfully (I know), Kagura had no streak of motherhood in her.  It was like she just plopped into this earth a grown woman with a bitchy attitude and high heels.  The eight or nine hellish months we were actually married she did nothing but bitch and curse my child and me.  For, according to her, I had created the child asexually and then inserted it into her womb.  So it was all construed as my fault.  Instead of us being stupidly drunk and my standards decreased as my alcohol content increased.  

True, I was wary at first, thinking, perhaps vainly; that she fancied me, but the truth was that there was no love loss between us.  Amazing that such a wonderful child could be the product of our mutual resentment and regret.  Well, perhaps not regret.  I don't regret Rin, I only regret Kagura.  And I'm sure she regrets me.  And Rin.  For is she had her way Rin wouldn't be here, wearing a daisy crown and dancing around the living room in a way only a child can when the circumstances are dire indeed.  Now I needed to divine the reason why the bloody hell Kagura was here anyways.  

"Ah, Kagura, has your money run out already?"

She smiled in that fake charming way that I am sure worked with all the stupid people she seemed to surround herself with.  Not with me.  I knew what she really was.

"Oh, Kingston, honestly.  Did you think I came here for a good fuck?  Oh wait a minute, from what I do remember of that unfortunate night, you could hardly tell the difference between your two heads."

"Sesshomaru-sama, whats a fu—"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

"Rin, go to bed. Now."

There go her visiting rights.

Rin came and gave me a kiss and I couldn't not give her one, so I swiftly kissed her forehead and sent her on her merry way.  No matter it was only six o'clock and we hadn't even had dinner yet.

"What do you want, Kagura?  Your presence here is most unnecessary and aggravating."

"Oh.  Do I aggravate you now?  I believe once you were singing a different tune."

Okay, okay, so I do not like to fail at anything.  The first week of our marriage I tried to make it as real as possible under the circumstances.  It went fine until Kagura told me of her complete hatred of her situation and our child.  I was completely disgusted.  I felt like Maxim deWinter at that moment, wanting to push my Rebecca off the precipice and murder the worst mistake of my life.  But I couldn't because that would mean the end of Rin as well.  And the bitch knew that.  So my fingers itched to finish the deed whenever she was around.  How could she carry my child?

"Kagura, what the fuck do you want?"

"Kingston.  I noticed you are engaged.  I met your fiancé.  Quite a young thing.  And left in quite a hurry.  Was she upset at my appearance?  Did you forget to tell her about me?  I mean, perhaps I did let it slip that I was your wife.  Oh dear, did I somehow forget to say ex?"

She said this all in a cool, calm and rational manner, no hatred apparent in her features.  She had lit a cigarette in the process ad I almost laughed at her dramatics.  Honestly, this isn't the movies.

But…perhaps I could play one up on her.  Go with me here.  I am about to attempt the feat of a lion.  Oh dear, I hope I don't scare myself in the process.

"Ah yes, my darling Kagome.  She is quite a sweetheart, is she not?  I am glad you met her.  But since the marriage is so soon she had to plan everything.  You must have caught her at such a time this afternoon.  You know, appointments to go to…people to see…"

Okay, not a bad start.

"It's really funny how we met.  I was in Japan, you know me…"  By this time I had walked over to her and started to invade her private space by placing a friendly hand on her shoulder.  "She was being touristy there and had mistaken me for a native.  In broken Japanese she asked me if I could take a picture of her and me—being the sly devil I am," I nudged her ribs with my elbow and winked, "played along with being a native.  I pretended to now understand and think she was asking me out on a date!  I managed to coerce her into a coffee shop and I immediately took her hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in Japanese.  She was so confused!  Later we bumped into each other on the plan back and she sat next to me on the ride.  She remembered who I was before I saw her and she said, 'Can you take my picture?' in English of course," I smiled and nudged her again," and get this—I answered in ENGLISH! I was all like, 'why take a picture on a plane?' and she said, wait until you hear this, she said," and I started laughing hysterically, getting into the flow of everything and after a while quite enjoying myself, "It is just too funny, she said, 'All the better to capture you with'  Ahhhhhhhhh! Do you get it?  You know, reference to the wolf in the 'Three Little Pigs,' some American nursery rhyme? Haaahhhahhha!  Tear, tear," I continued to laugh outrageously and when I finished I did the big sigh at the end and slapped my knees.

During this whole exchange Kagura looked on in abject horror at my obvious different countenance.  Ah, now for the cream.

"Do you want to see what she did to one of the living quarters?  It's just pure genius!"  I slung my arm around her shoulder and forcefully led her into Kagome's rooms, hoping she still had some of her things there.  

It was painfully bare.

So she will think I'm crazy on top of it.  Eh, a small price to pay.  "Look at this!  Look at this beauty!  I feel like Iverson in here!  The bare essentials!  Such extenstentialism!  Such simplicity!  It's unbelievable how gifted…she…is…" I was leading her over to the bed—which hadn't been changed yet.  "Oh, whats this?  I'm a little embarrassed.  I was a naughty boy last night, now wasn't I?  I hadn't noticed all this morning.  Kagome should have told me when we got up, but I guess we were just too distracted.  I mean, THAT woman just wears me out, and I really wasn't in the mood to think about anything…Oh well.  Kagura?  Kaguuuuuura?"

At that moment I heard the room door slam and then the front door.  I heard one long shout once the front door closed and then periodically little shrieks.  And I didn't miss the look of complete disgust on Kagura's face at my obvious adoration and sickening love for Kagome.

Oh, how I would cherish this moment forever.

It _was_ however, almost sickening at how much I enjoyed it and how easy it was to accomplish.  Perhaps I have a career on the stage after all.  

Ah, Note to self:  Never become an actor.  Make-up, men in tights, Shakespeare, showing emotion and even acting should be in the same sentence with Sesshomaru.  I think this is your final curtain call.

----------------------------------------

"Honestly Sess."

"Oh, I'm goooooooooooood."

----------------------------------------

But moving on.

Something clicked when Kagura mentioned our little "escapade" in the realm of marriage.  At that time I was forced into the deed and look where it got me.  True, I was still rich, successful and devilishly handsome…annnnnnnnnnd I had Rin, but I was a divorcee.  I never wanted to divorce.  In fact, I was a little angry that I had to divorce in the first place.  I wanted better for Rin.  But most selfishly, I wanted better for myself.  

Was Kagome this "better" that I always wanted?  Would she stay with me until we were old and would she walk to the swimming pool with me?  Well, actually, I'm sure we'd never walk to the pool because I would probably have a limo take us there or I would drive.  Also we would probably have a pool of our own.  In fact, I already have a pool of my own.  So we wouldn't need to walk anywhere if need be.  However, we would need exercise, but that could be sufficed with a turn around the garden.  And…

Ah.  But I digress.

Would Kagome be everything that I've always unconsciously needed?  Could I satisfy everything I need in just one person?  I knew I could.  I knew that it was possible.  The business side of my mind clicked into gear and supplied a "how convenient" for this moment.  But wasn't it convenient?  That we have this little extraordinary circumstance and now we love each other.  At least I think we still do.  Well, she does.  I do.  I do…It is kind of amazing to think that it happened this way.  It would certainly be a good story to tell friends.

--------------------------------------------

"If only you knew."

"If only I wasn't so unconsciously intrinsic."

"Yeah right."

---------------------------------------------

At that moment I paused, suspended five inches above the bed, and never before had I had such a sense of fate in the world.

It was meant to be.

Now all I needed to do was convince the girl.  Which was hardly how I expected my real love life to go.  This was shaping into some stupid, seedy romance novel with all the drama going on.  Honestly, people, real life isn't this abnormal.  Too bad my life has always been abnormal.  

And with that I went off to capture the last vestiges of my future that was slipping steadily from my grasp by the minute.  God, if you only knew.


	11. All A Twitter?

Hello everyone!  Sorry this is all taking so long, but with writing two stories and everything else, I am about to go crazy.  I can't wait to hear your feedback on this short chapter, but the next one is the last chapter on this segment.  If I get enough feedback about this, then perhaps I will write another story or something with these same characters in it as the married couple (oops, did I give this away?)  And also, if the format is weird, then I am really sorry, but everything is acting weird now.  I honestly don't know what is going on, but I am trying to deal with it the best I can.  But I hope that my dear little ellipses can become apparent in this chapter and you all know how I love them so.  I think I use them far too often.  Oh well.  

Soo…have fun with this chapter and don't forget to review.  But thank you for all the reviews so far, I am absolutely ecstatic.  Thank you!

Read and enjoy…

-MC

----------------------------------------

I was confused.  Now that I had her love, what the hell was I supposed to do with it?  I mean, I knew I was supposed to cherish her and support her and be with her, but could I actually accomplish these things.  Jesus Christ, I am scared.  Oh my goodness.  I am scared.

Note to self: Never, ever say that again.  In public.  Or anywhere for that matter.  Grown men aren't afraid of love. Or anything for that matter.  

What was I kidding myself for?  I knew that it was hopeless from the beginning.  And now I loved her consciously and irrationally and insanely and passionately and compassionately and fully and deeply and…

God damn it.  I loved her.  But what the fuck was I supposed to do about it now?  My heart ached in such a foreign way when she left.  And now I had to not only gain her trust, I probably had to gain back her love as well?  And now that I tasted from heaven's nectars I had to just sit idly while I was doing this and let her take her time getting to know me again?  How was I supposed to keep my hands off her after a night like last night?  God I could groan (and I did) at the thought of what went on between us.  It was as lovely and erotic as ever before and more.  Was it simply better than all the times before because it had never been that good…or was it just my sabbatical from sex?  But that woman, I would go to the ends of the earth to be with her, in the biblical sense, at least once more.  Well, perhaps a couple times more.  Okay!  Alright!  I totally plan to spend my life dedicated to this woman and am currently contemplating building her her own shrine.  And temple.  And grounds.  And I should just throw in a couple monks in there just in case.  Too bad this religion could only be fully worshiped by me.  

Okay, so now that I got all that figured out, all the important stuff, I need to figure out a way for her to love me again.  So, this is my stock of the situation.  Number one: she thinks you were lying to her when you said you loved her.  Number two: she thinks you have been married this whole time (or at least separated).  Number three:  she saw evidence of this when your ex wife decided to drop by.  Number four: you DID lie about not knowing where the ex wife was located but DIDN'T lie about loving her.  Number four: your ex wife thinks you are certifiably insane.  Number five: you might actually BE certifiably insane.  Number six: you don't know where your fiancé is.  Number seven: you think she might not love you anymore.  Number eight: your daughter was sent to bed without dinner for any apparent reason and now SHE is most likely mad at you too.  Number eight: you are actually starting to think that the whole "getting her father's company" thing is second to the fact that you get Kagome at all.  Number nine:  you haven't gotten her anything for her birthday yet.  Number ten: you already engraved the ring.  

---------------------------

"You're fucked."

"I know.  That is why I made the list.  To see how fucked I was."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty fucked."

"I know.  That is why I made the list.  To see how fucked I was."

"Is it just me or was that a repeat?"

"Captain Obvious strikes again!  Can't get anything past you, can we?"

"Oh, shut up, frostbite."

"FROSTBITE?"

"Yes.  I think it's a perfect nickname."

"Yeah, well you know what I think is a perfect nickname for you is?  It is—"

"…"   "…"

"FINE! It's my nickname."

"I win."

"By the way, how did you DO that?"

"No comment."

------------------------

Ah, so now that we have it out in the open how much of a looser I am, I think the stock of the situation is fully…took…I guess is the best wording at the moment when I think that I might be certifiably insane.  Which I am not, honestly.  But I guess the first step of recovery is admitting that you have a problem.  Which I don't.  Honestly.

YES I HAVE A PROBLEM!  MY FIANCE HATES ME AND SHE MIGHT MARRY SOMEONE ELSE JUST TO SPITE ME AND GET RID OF THE COMPANY!

Woah.  Where did THAT come from?  I never thought that would come out from the depths of my inner self.  Guess I am not in touch with my inner self, eh…eh?  Okay, I tried, ya know, I tried.  But my nerves are fried and I am ready to just, I don't know, scream or something if I don't have Kagome in my arms right about now.  Or now.  Or perhaps now.  Or maybe—

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay. I am calm.  I am perfectly rational.  I am perfectly calm.  Take a couple of deep breaths, just let the air in and then let it out and then just—

"Will SOMEONE in this blasted house get the bloody door?"  It had rung about seven times already.  Where the hell is Jaken when you need him?  Well, well, well, never thought I would say that, now did you?  Yeah, neither did I.  Jaken came bustling into the room a second later looking a little out of breath and worse for wear.  He had a black eye and a couple bruises about his arms.  But that didn't matter for me.  Anything that goes on in his life should come second to mine.  Even his kinky sex games.  The weirdo.  God, he needed to get some other hobby, it was absolutely revolting.  And he was so obvious about it too.  Why else would he come to me looking so disheveled?

"You rang?"

"Jaken, stop being a smart ass butler and answer the damn door.  It has been aggravating me for the past ten minutes."

"Sir, excuse me, but that was me ringing the doorbell.  You see, well, honestly sir, it wasn't my fault at all and I mean, well—"

"Spit it out, damn it."

"Well, she caught me sir."  Jaken looked utterly crestfallen and totally absurd.  What in all that is sane (which obviously isn't much in this house) is he talking about? 

"Whom are you speaking of?"

"Kagome."

"What??????????????"

"Kagome caught me just now."

"You know where she is?  Tell me where she is right now!"  Well, that was incredibly easy.  Thank you, Jaken!  Oh god.

Note to self:  never thank Jaken in your mind again.  I mean, you can't very well say it out loud so why the hell are you saying it in your mind?  It is just ironic, if you get down to it.

"Well, I don't know anymore."

"What?  Jaken if you're kidding me—"

"No, sir, I would never do such a thing."

"Then what in god's name is going on in this house, or outside it, or inside that puny brain of yours?"  Ahh, that sounded better and much more like myself.  It is best to be as specific as possible when dealing with imbeciles.  

"Sir, well, sir, this is the story, sir.  As usual, I replaced her underwear with the Gucci lingerie that you choose specifically from the catalogue, which let me tell you is a very good choice if I do say so myself.  But anyways—"

"Yes, anyways…"

"Well, so I went after her in the limo and she went back to her parent's house to stay.  A servant whom I knew very well, you know, I knew her that well—"

"Jaken, get on with it man.  I seriously don't care about your love life."  Dear god, the thought is extremely revolting.  Jaken?  In love?  Jaken?  Having sex?  Oh no, oh no, I have mental images!  Disgusting!  Stop the horror, please, just stop the horror!

"Well, a servant let me in and showed me Lady Kagome's rooms and I was in the process of picking over her old lingerie when she came out of the bathroom in her private lodgings."  The thought that Jaken was handling Kagome's lingerie made me slightly disgusted.  In fact, it made me slightly jealous.  Yes, I did ask Jaken to do this _little_ favor for me and everything, but still.  He gets to see her underwear drawer!  Not fair not fair not fair!  

"And when she found me there she got extremely incensed.  I mean, I was just doing my job but she had to accuse me of being a hentai and then she blamed me for her lack of, I believe her term was "comfortable" undergarments.  So I simply told her I was under orders to do so and could not disobey my orders."  Oh dear.  What a complete idiot.

"Jaken, what did I tell you when I first gave you this order?"

"You said to not reveal that it was you giving the order if I was caught."

"Yes, I did. And when you told her you were under orders to do this certain…request of mine, did you perhaps remember that you HAVE NO OTHER MASTER TO GIVE YOU ORDERS?"  Jaken visibly paled.  I enjoyed this return to normalcy for the short duration it continued.  Ahh, I was finally back in my own element, yelling at my servants and being a complete ass.  This, quite frankly, wasn't me anymore.  I wasn't like that.  Kagome had changed me.  She sauntered into my perfect ass-kicking life and made me a nice guy.  

------------------------------

"You?  Nice?  Hardly."

"I am sooooooooo nice."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, right."

"Okay, you're nice _sometimes._  When you want something."

"I hate it that you know me so well."

------------------------------

"So therefore, Kagome knows it was me that was infiltrating the Gucci underwear into her drawer for the past two weeks, thanks to you."  Add that to the "I'm fucked" list.  Number eleven: she knows about the underwear escapade.  Never a good thing.  But something was off.  "What did you mean when you said you didn't know where she was now?"  Jaken was hiding something as he became incredibly shifty, balancing on the balls of his feet.  If the man whispered I would honestly have to kill him.  Can you be more obvious?

"Well, you see, she just left after she finished pummeling me.  She didn't really mention where she was going but she did say that she was going to give the person responsible a piece of her mind.  Yes, that is what she said."  Can I groan and stop myself from killing Jaken another time in this bloody day?  Honestly, where had his mind gone to?  I would think he lost it recently but I know better.  This is why I never entrusted anything important to him.  I just forgot when a certain raven haired vixen entered my life and affected my carnal libido.  Damn her and her sexy ways.  

But she was coming here!  This would make me finding her easier!  Well, perhaps not easier, because I wouldn't really be looking for her at all, so I guess that it would be like she just walked into my life again but—I digress again.  It is happening more and more lately.  Just then there was a loud knock on the door.  I knew that knock.  It was death, coming to my door to bless me the choice of dying peacefully right now or being killed gruesomely by the one I loved.  Hmm, decisions, decisions.  There was another sharp knock and then a key turned in the lock.  I don't remember giving any keys to death recently…

"Sesshomaru!  Where the hell are you?"  He he he, I suddenly felt like some pimply teenage admirer that had stolen my love's panties.  Which was closer to the truth then I liked to admit, but seriously, I was never pimply.  

"Over here, my love.  I am in the sitting room."  I tried to plaster a smile on my face but come on, who is going to face gruesome death with a smile on their face?  Certainly not I, let me tell you.  And she was better that I remembered her.  Yeah, I just saw her this morning, but it was late at night and I was all a twitter with love and excitement.  Maybe she was going to come back to me?

Note to self:  never, ever, use "all a twitter" again.  Or you'll have to kill yourself.  Which isn't something nice to put in a note to self, but what must be done must be done.

"I want to return all your lingerie and inform you that we are not engaged anymore and the deal is off."  Well, I guess I spoke too soon for the whole "wanting me back" hope.

"Kagome, please, just let me explain."  

"What is there to say?  I have seen and heard everything I want to.  There is nothing that you can do or say that will change my decision."

"Are you absolutely set against me?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Please keep the lingerie.  But let it be known that I love you.  And I always will.  And if I have to give up the company to prove it to you, then I will."  She looked a little thoughtful at my comment, but I wanted to give her the time she needed to think it over.  If she was uncertain of my feelings now, then she must be insane.  Well, everyone was insane these days so that didn't matter.  Oh god, I love her.

"I…I…I think that you can keep the lingerie.  I wouldn't want it to be wasted on me.  I certainly won't need it where I am going."

"Where are you, exactly, going?"

"I'm going to Australia.  I have always wanted to go there and so I am going to take a vacation there."  Is this because she is trying to forget me?

"I see.  Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from your trip."  I got up and led her back to the door and then outside to her car.  She turned around abruptly, I guess remembering that she came there to give me a piece of her mind and I stopped it with a kiss.  It was a gentle, loving and compassionate kiss, that spoke volumes between us and I didn't want it to end.  She allowed me to deepen the kiss with my tongue entering her mouth, but soon she parted from me.  Her eyes spoke of love and of hurt and betrayal.

"Kagome, don't leave."  I couldn't help but ask it, even though I knew it wasn't going to be answered in the affirmative that I so desperately needed and wanted to hear.

"I can't.  You hurt me.  Let me go."  Never!

"But remember what I said to you.  I'll be waiting."  And without a second glance she left my house.  I know what you are going to say.  "Why did I let her go?" or "why did she go?" or "what just happened here?" or "tell me on all that is holy that everything turns out well."  But I honestly don't know right now.  She was flying on a jet plane away from my arms and my love and I needed to let her go.  At least right now I needed to let her go.  Don't you worry yet, my friends.  There is still a bit to come.  And Kagome won't be alone for long.  Not if there is anything that I can do about it.


	12. Choppy Endings

Hey.  Here is the final chapter of this fabulous story.  I hope it delivers.  Just flow with it.  Just do whatever.  And drop me a line on what you think about it.  I am going to be posting another story after this…but also think if I should continue this story from the perspective of this wonderful couple in the married life aspect of their relationship.  So, I think that we should have fun with this.

So, check out my other story, "Sword Play" and I will see what I can do about everything else.  Thanks for being so supportive of this story and everything.  I appreciate all the reviews more than you know.  So, sit back and relax.  I am here for you.  And so is the last chapter.  Finally.

Read and enjoy,

-MC

------------------------------

There was a time when I thought that I could do no wrong.  I thought that anything I did people would still think the sun shined out of my ass so it didn't matter.  I thought that I was indestructible and I could get anything that I wanted just by thinking it.  But sitting here, left in the sitting room that Kagome had occupied a few short hours before, I could only believe that I had been grievously and disgustingly deceived.  If I could have anything and do no wrong, Kagome would be here now, making love to me on this very couch.   Well, perhaps not, but it sounded good, didn't it?

------------------------------------

"Is THIS idle thought the reason for your kinky fascination with that damn couch?  You know that Rin sits there often, don't you?"

"Well…"

"As does company."

"Well, yes…"

"I think your father has even sat there on occasion."

"Well, my dear, what can I say? What they don't know can't hurt them.  And now that we are over that…"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh, come on.  Everyone else is doing it, why don't you?"

"You mean other people have sex on this couch as well?"

"Well, no, but I meant…"

"Nice try, loser."

"Harrumph."

-----------------------------------

But, of course, to my revoltingly bad luck, she wasn't.  And the sun still did not shine out of my ass.  Which most likely was a good think at this point.  So perhaps my luck _was looking up.  But I could only hope at this point.  Or perhaps not…_

Kagome had told me she was going to Australia and although I do not profess to be of great knowledge of the fairer sex I do know a thing or two about women.  And if she told me that then it obviously means that she wants me to either a) go after her or b) stop her from going at all.  As much as I would…_enjoy_…a little rendezvous in Australia, I do believe the latter is a better idea.  

So, I hopped on the internet and experienced the wonders of technology for the only flight leaving the nearest airport to Australia to tomorrow was at two thirty in the afternoon.  I checked the other airports surrounding the area.  Shit.  Of the three airports in the area, there were seven flights.  The closest would be the two-fifteen flight and the two-thirty one, especially since the two airports were across an expanse of forty miles.  And just bless her little heart, I'm sure that this is the one she is on, but I have to check both, don't I?  Don't I?  

Grumbling and cursing I went off to bed, only to ponder what exactly my game plan for the day ahead.  I mean, I had to think of something, just in ca se she threw a curve ball into the mix.  Like, what if she wasn't going to Australia in the first place?  What if when she said Australia she meant New Zealand?  How would I know?  She could be that wily kind of woman (well, I know she is at least wily enough to do this…) that she tells me something, making me stress out about it and then she isn't wanting me to come after her at all.  Maybe it is something akin to reverse psychology.  Who the bloody hell knows.  The only thing that I know right now is that if I don't find her I will probably go insane.  Slowly, most likely, if she gets her way.  And after a long struggle with myself I will finally check myself into some home, but since I won't be quite sane I will be completely adamant about choosing the home and the one I choose won't be the best one so while they kill me (again, slowly) with poisonous drugs they will be stealing my fortune away from Rin.  

Dear God.  Is she missing me as much as I am missing her?

*------------------------------------------------------*

I didn't miss him at all.  Honestly.  I was perfectly normal.  Everything was perfect.  Yup.  Perfect.

"Miss. Carlton, will you please stop strangling the suitcase.  I cannot carry it when you insist on clutching it with white knuckles."

Perfect.

"Right.  Sorry, Lane."  I let go albeit reluctantly and then walked to the ticket counter.  I arrived a couple hours early for my flight to just collect my thoughts and allow me time to back out if I needed to.  But I wouldn't WAIT for him!  No!  I would walk around and leave my things unguarded (well, no, okay, I am not that reckless) so he will not be able to find me if he gets here.  And I purposely choose a flight that would be difficult to reach me.  

It was one of those push and shove things. I wanted to be caught by him, have him confess his undying love and tell me that this whole thing was a mistake.  It was my birthday, after all.  Something good should happen.  And the other side of me wanted him to never come and so I would know that nothing could have happened between us and therefore it would make it immensely easier to move on.  So I could find a hot Australian man to sweep me off my feet while whispering… "how about another shrimp on the barbie…"  well, okay, maybe something more romantic but it was the only thing in Australianthat I could think of.  Those damn Aussies.  

So, I am going to be here.  I am going to Australia.  There is nothing anyone can do about it!  Unless you are a one Sesshomaru Kingston.  Then, perhaps, there is something you can do about it.  But only if I hear that everything with that…woman…was a mix-up.  

Yes.  Uh-huh.  Whatever, Kagome.

*---------------------------------------*

I was in the limo.  The lovely limo that well, that well, well, I have nothing dramatic to say about anything that happened in this bloody limo.  Nothing actually exciting ever happens in limos unless you count that one time when there was a shooting from a limo and some US Marshall or some sort protected some high paid business man (such as myself) and then used her miko powers or something of that sort.  Wish something like that would happen to me so I could at least refer to it at a time such as this.  But honestly, I would just settle for having _sex in this god forsaken limo so I could refer about it now and gain some sympathy.  Because I would sob and just…well…get sympathy._

-------------------------------

"You're a lunatic."

"I just want to have sex in the limo!"

"What about the shameless plug of someone else's story?"

"Hey, we writers need to help each other out."

"You're still a lunatic."

"I get that way when I am without you, my _darling."_

"You know, it somehow takes the edge out of the nickname when you use italics."

"Yes, well, that well, I have nothing dramatic to say about anything that happened in this bloody limo."

"Lunatic."

----------------------------------

Sorry about the pause, but I had to chuckle a bit to myself about the whole "sob" thing.  Come on, seriously.  Like I could ever sob.  A Kingston…No, I mean, this Sesshomaru does NOT sob in public.  It would ruin my image.  

----------------------------------

"Your image as a high paid professional asshole."

"Shut up."

---------------------------------

Well, anyways, I was in the limo.  I had just gotten through about two flights where Kagome was apparently not on board.  For once, I enjoyed my effect on woman because they seemed to be incredibly helpful simply because I _smiled_ at them.  Perhaps Kagome was right when she said I was more attractive when smiling.  Or perhaps it is just because I am gorgeous just in myself.  Hmm…the latter AND the former sound pretty good.  

Note to self:  Pretty good?  Who says 'pretty good' anymore?  What am I?  A pimply faced teenager who just answered the question of how the sex was last night with his best friend's mom.  

Okay, enough dicking around.  Ha ha, I know where I would like to be dicking around…

----------------------

"Okay, you do know that I am right here."

"Who said I was going to say you?"

"Who else would you…ha ha, very funny."

"I know.  My sense of humor seems to be apparent only around you."

"Unfortunately."

---------------------

I walked into the fifth flight a little worse for wear for, since for me to be able to get into the damn flight area I had to buy seven tickets.  And the flight attendants decided, all FIVE times that I needed to be frisked—personally.  I almost had to release the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru on them.  Damn crazy women.  

After a quick scan and I had to sweet talk the woman behind the desk that I was indeed NOT carrying any hazardous materials of any kind and that yes, I did not want to take the flight and no, I was not married, I had to finally run over to that quick change.  Well, actually, I didn't really run, but I walked hurriedly.  And my limo driver almost received a ticket.  But I talked myself out of that one too.  

Finally, finally I had arrived at the moment where I believed I would find Kagome.  I walked in…ready to face her.  Ready to be with her and ready to do anything short of begging on my knees (these are designer pants) to get her back.  

Except she wasn't there.

*--------------------------*

There he was.  It was disgustingly unfair.  His white long hair billowed in the breeze coming from the air conditioning over his head.  It was as if he was meant to stand there, meant to pose as if walking off the stage of some Armani modeling show. He was elegant.  He was poised.  And I wanted him.  Desperately.  

Bastard.

*------------------------------*

Where the fuck was she!  Son a bitch.  

And then…

She was sitting there staring at me with those vibrant green eyes.  There was nothing I could do.  I was rooted to the spot, unable to move as if she had willed it so.  Distantly I realized that I should feel stupid, blatantly eyeing the woman I loved from across the room in a public place but I didn't have the heart to.  There was this magnetism.  This desire.  This pulse within us that would inevitably bring us together.  Was it destiny?  Was it fate?  I didn't care.  All that mattered was her.

And then, as if finally given permission, I moved, as if under control of the supreme goddess before me.  We were brought together.  Of course the male had to come to the female, but that was beside the point.  I was getting closer to her and that's what mattered at the moment.  

It didn't bother me at all that I was completely under her control.  Nope, didn't bother me in the slightest.  Nope.  

Didn't you know I love a woman with power?  

Note to self: they know you too well by now.  Stop lying and get on with the damn thing.  Seriously man!  

"Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

I honestly wanted to tell her everything.  I wanted to be honest.  But I couldn't sit here and degrade myself with expressing my feelings in front of this…crowd of stupid, annoying people.  I mean, come on.  They don't need to know anything about me or Kagome!  

"That's what I thought.  I may love you, but it doesn't mean that I want to be hurt again."  She sighed as she got up and took her luggage with her.  Distantly I heard them announce the last call for the flight to Australia.  

Fuck the people. Fuck the Kingston ethics. I will not let her go!

"Don't you understand?  I have been living by these rules my father set about what a Kingston can or cannot do all my life.  I always suppress my urges to smile, laugh…tell you how I really feel about you.  But I am doing it now.  Kagome, I cannot suppress my feelings anymore.  Hell, I want to scream to the entire world!"  

Forget whatever I have been taught.  Forget everything that I have lived my life by.  I won't let her turn her back on me again.  Never again.  I bravely stood upon the check-in desk before her flight and prepared to do exactly that: scream it to the world.

"I, Sesshomaru Kingston love Kagome Carlton more that anything else in the entire world!  Even my damn company!"  I panted slightly at yelling so loud.  "Kagome, please, will you marry me?"  And I actually held my breath and was worried at the unreadable expression on her face.

"But…but what about Kagura?"  She whispered, still a little shocked I guess from my drastic change in my belief that I was simply my father's son.  It was just something about her that made me feel like I was something more than a CEO of a major company.  Some faceless, handsome man that woman wanted to bed but never love.  More than some man who couldn't express what he truly thought.  She made me want to be me.  The me that I never showed to even myself.

"There never was Kagura. The only person who has my heart is you. And only you."  

*---------------------------------*

What else could I do?  What else could I do but love him forever?  

*--------------------------------*

She walked back to me like a woman possessed.  And I couldn't help but be drawn to her once again.  It seemed like our moment in time was seamless.  And just like that we were kissing.  I know it sounds immensely cheesy.  I know that when our lips finally touched there was applause throughout the terminal.  And I know that everything seems so abstract and uncharacteristic.  But isn't that what love is?  Isn't love just a random collection of happy and sad memories, losses and discoveries?

In the end, isn't that all that matters?

---------------------------------------------------

"So that's it then?  We're finished?"

"I guess so.  There isn't much to say."

"So we can turn this into the editor then?  And we can publish this…anonymously?"  

"Anonymously?  Kagome, I thought we discussed this.  We can change our names, but WE still wrote the whole thing.  And when reporters ask us if this was based on our life, we say 'loosely.' Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever.  Whatever.  I'm just glad it's finally finished.  You have barely given me any attention since we started this whole venture.  Stupid man."

"Okay, fine, we can start now…"

--------------------------------------------------

If you wanted to know if we lived happily ever after.  Well, we didn't.  We lived in love.  And sometimes living in love means pain and sometimes it means happiness.  That is, in essence, what life is.  Pain, happiness, love and life.  Rolled together in one.  Forever.  

And who is to say that it can't happen?

Don't believe me?

Cry me a river.  

FIN


End file.
